Seducing Mr Malfoy
by Tina Redwood
Summary: Hermione makes a bet that she can get laid by Draco Malfoy within a month. Ridiculously funny things happen. SMUTTY. HILARIOUS. Hermione/Draco, COMPLETE.
1. The Bet

**First fic! I hope you like it. There are a lot of more chapters to come, so review and subscribe! ******** Tina **

Many eyes, including Harry's and Ron's, widened as Hermione Granger entered the Great Hall for breakfast that Monday morning. She sighed. She had been expecting this. Never in her six, now seven years at Hogwarts had she ever appeared in such a short skirt. Pretending nothing had ever happened, and ignoring glances from all the boys, she found her way to her seat next to Harry and Ron.

"Er, Hermione?" said Ron, unable to take his eyes off of Hermione's thighs as she sat down. "What's up?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nothing, let's eat," she responded. She bit her lip as she thought about what had happened the night before.

----------------

Hermione was sitting on her bed with a book when Parvati and Lavender, her roommates, were picking out their outfits for the day after. All the students had been allowed to wear free dress for their seventh year.

"Parvati, you cannot even dream of wearing that top!" cried Lavender suddenly. Hermione looked up from her book, annoyed. Parvati was wearing a collared shirt in pink. "If you are even dreaming of winning Harry, you gotta show some more cleavage!"

"You know, Harry's dating Ginny, and you both know that," said Hermione coldly. Lavender shot her a glare and a smirk. "That's my point, Hermione!" she replied, taking out her wand. She pointed at Parvati's shirt and murmured something. Soon, the shirt cut and sewed itself into a sexy pink top with a plunging neckline, right as Parvati wore it. "Nice, thanks, Lav!" Parvati squealed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and Lavender caught it. She scoffed. "Hermione, what are you rolling your eyes for? I mean, if you need help with your outfits to win guys over, we can help you…but at your point, I wonder if even that will help you get laid…" Both Parvati and Lavender giggled, much to Hermione's fury.

"Well, excuse me, but I do not need any help from you whatsoever. Just because I don't run around in skimpy outfits, it doesn't mean I don't have the ability to win guys over!" Hermione said coldly. Lavender smirked.

"You wanna make a bet on that, Hermione?" she asked, twisting a bit of her hair with her finger. "I'll run around the Quidditch field naked if you can get laid within a month from now…by a guy of my choice, of course"

Before she could stop herself, Hermione blurted out, "bring it on!" She glared at Lavender, who smirked even more.

"Okay, then, it's on. If you can get laid by a guy of my choice within a month, I'll run around the Quidditch field naked. But if you can't…and I'll have some truth potion in handy by then…you have to do the same."

"Er…sure," Hermione replied a bit hesitantly. What was she getting herself into? But she couldn't back down now…

"What's the matter, Hermione? You yet a virgin?" said Parvati mockingly. "Then you better get laid twice within a month…you don't want your first time to be because of a bet…" she sneered. Hermione's cheeks turned pink.

"Well, anyway, I get to pick the guy," Lavender said. "And don't worry Hermione, no one fat or disgusting…" Parvati looked a bit disappointed at this, but Lavender smiled at Parvati knowingly. "You have to get laid by…Draco Malfoy."

----------------

"Hey, Herm, you okay?" said Harry, waving his hand in front of Hermione. She shook her head awake. "I- I'm fine." She caught his glance lingering at her thigh and felt awfully ashamed. What has she gotten herself into?

She could not dare tell Harry or Ron about the bet she had so foolishly made, but she could not stand the shocked stares from Ginny. She eventually told her.

"DRACO MALFOY?!" Ginny yelled, receiving a warning look from the librarian. She hushed her voice at once. "You have to sleep with Malfoy? Why'd you make that bet?"

Hermione was uneasy. "I don't know, I was awfully stupid…just got so caught up in the moment when they went on about me being virgin-"

"You are a virgin?" gasped Ginny, her eyes widened. Hermione stared at her miserably. Even the sixteen year old had been laid.

Ginny's cheeks turned pink at Hermione's reaction. "Well, it was Harry," she explained.

"You slept with Harry?" said Hermione, shocked.

Ginny nodded, her hand trying to hush down Hermione. "Yeah, last year."

Hermione was even more miserable. Ginny had been fifteen when she got laid! She covered her forehead with her hands.

"Wait, so how do you plan on seducing Malfoy?" asked Ginny, trying to change the subject. "I mean, I know you're attractive and all, but he's bastard enough to care about bloodlines."

Hermione sighed.

----------------

The next day was Tuesday, and Hermione had no class in the morning. She headed over to the library. Soon, she spotted Draco Malfoy, himself, walking in. Without thinking, she hid herself. He walked over to a desk, took out a book and a piece of parchment, and began to leaf through the pages. And again, without thinking, Hermione rushed over to the shelf right in front of his desk, pretending she had not noticed him. Feeling her short skirt riding up, she reached for the top shelf on her tip toes. She kept this on for a moment and grabbed a book at random, as if it was the one she was looking for.

"Interesting," said a voice as she began down the row. She turned. Draco Malfoy was staring at her, his face expressionless and his voice indifferent.

"Wha, what is?" she managed to ask, both dreading and expecting a remark about how she had exposed herself. Draco pointed one of his long, pale fingers at her; at first she thought he was pointing at her breasts.

"Your book, Granger, your book. I didn't know you were interested in _those_." he said, smirking. Hermione stared down at her book. _How to Cook Striped Spiders; Volume Two_, it read. She felt her cheeks burn as she looked up at the top shelf. It was full of books with ominous titles such as _How to Boil Blood Without Making it Stick to the Pot_ or _Baking with the Vampires_. "Interesting appetite, I must say, Mudblood." he said with a sneer.

"It's…a hobby read," she quickly said, wondering if she ever had the hobby of cooking spiders. Draco merely shrugged with a smirk. Hermione doubted she'd ever get laid by Draco Malfoy at this pace as she walked out of that row into a dark corner of the library.

"Granger?"

Hermione turned. There stood Zacharis Smith, his eyes wide open and staring at her breasts. This time she knew he was staring at her chest, for she had thrown the nasty book on a pile beside her. Her cleavage was revealed deliciously in her tiny blouse with the top two buttons undone. He gave her a lusty smirk as he approached her slowly.

"Didn't know you had a body like this, Granger," he whispered, pinning her to the wall behind her. Panic rushed through her. She tried to wiggle herself free, but his firm hands pinned her steady by her shoulders. His lips were nearing her neck...closer...closer...

"Smith, get off...get off..." she said softly, squirming. She didn't want to draw attention...his lips were devouring her neck...traveling down...

"_Stupefy_!"

There was a red beam of light, and Zacharis Smith fell, unconscious. Hermione, buttoning up her blouse, looked to see who had stunned Smith. To her surprise, there stood Draco Malfoy. A few other students gathered up at the noise, and so did Madam Pince, the librarian. She at once saw Zacharis Smith, lying unconscious and Draco Malfoy with a wand. And there also was Hermione Granger, looking confused and angry at Smith.

_Those two students attacked that boy,_ Madam Pince thought angrily. "Granger, Malfoy, detention, three weeks in the library, every night at nine. Somebody take that boy to the hospital wing immediately!" she said, glaring at Hermione and Draco.

"Wait, but I-" began Hermione, but she caught Malfoy's expression and shut up. He was glaring at her with pure hatred.

----------------

"You got in to detention with Malfoy?" bellowed Ginny, her expression misbelieving. They were in the common room alone, sitting by the fire.

"Yeah, Smith tried to...yeah, and Malfoy stunned him. I have detention for three weeks for every night of the week with him," sighed Hermione. Suddenly, there was a queer expression on Ginny's face.

"What?" said Hermione, confused.

"This is perfect!" whispered Ginny excitedly. "I've served detention in the library before, and Pince always leaves for a drink. And that means-"

"-we're alone," finished Hermione, her eyes meeting Ginny's. Ginny nodded excitedly.

"Yes! And it's at night too, and you're all alone in the big library with Malfoy! It's the perfect chance. Once Harry and I-" Ginny stopped suddenly, her face blushing.

"Oh my god, I don't even wanna know," sighed Hermione, throwing her hands in the air.

----------------

"How's the seducing going, Hermione?" said Parvati with a sneer as Hermione returned to her dorm room.

"Pretty well, thank you," Hermione lied, ignoring the belittling giggles from Lavender and Parvati.

"It sure seems like you are _trying_," ridiculed Lavender, "but there _are_ limits, Hermione. Perhaps it'll be less humiliating to run around the field naked-"

"No!" shot Hermione, glaring at Lavender. "You just wait and see, Lavender. Hmph!"

She made extra sure her skirt was as short as it could possibly be for the day after.

----------------

Author's Note: Next chapter will be up soon. Although I did give this an MA rating to be safe, I don't think there will be a lot of gross/freaky scenes. Just a lot of sexy/smutty scenes, and I promise they'll be funny:)


	2. Snape

**Don't get used to my updating so soon! -Tina**

All throughout the next day Hermione received more double-takes than she did her entire life at Hogwarts. The boys, including her best friends, were caught drooling whenever she bent over to pick up her books or the like; from the back they were lusting for her tight arse hidden in those cotton panties, and from the front they were getting turned on by the sight of her lucious cleavage.

Unfortunately, some of the bolder boys were doing more than staring. Smith, back from the hospital wing, was doing everything possible to get his hands, and mouth, if possible, on her breasts. The only person who really wasn't paying attention to her was Draco Malfoy himself.

Right before Charms, Hermione was early and in her seat, chatting away with a few girls. Spotting Malfoy's silver hair through the window making its way to the door, she ran over to the desk right in front of the door, bent front, resting her body on the desk while her tiny skirt plopped open to expose her nice tight ass in her little cotton panties. She heard lustful sighs from the boys and a few 'what-is-she-doing's from the girls; she knew that once he opened the door he'd be seeing a delicious ass just waiting to be devoured. She felt like a tramp, but she had to win this bet. Some boys rushed to the same desk to stand in front of her, drooling at her cleavage. She spotted Ron rushing to her back- no, he was blocking the view- she shot him a glare and he moved back, gulping.

The door finally opened. She glanced back, hating herself for being so curious.

Draco did look a bit taken aback by such a view, but he soon looked away and made his way to his desk. Not knowing whether to be relieved or disappointed, she stood up, adjusted her clothes (to the dismay of all the boys), and made her way to her desk.

It was the first day since she made the bet that she had Potions. After pretending to tie her shoe (she had no shoelaces, darn it) in front of Malfoy's indifferent face, she hurried to the dungeon. As expected, Snape looked surprised. However, all through out the class, he did not make any remarks about her clothes, though she did catch him glancing down at her breasts.

Soon, the bell rang. Students cleared out, and Hermione as just about to leave when-

"Miss Granger?" said Snape.

"Yes, Professor?" replied Hermione.

"I know you don't have any class after this, so come over here," he said. She did as she was told. "May I know the reason behind your..._new_...style of clothing?"

Hermione bit her lips. "Um...I just felt like it?" she said. Snape stared at her. And then, much to her surprise, Snape reached behind her, slid his hand under her skirt, and squeezed her buttocks. Hermione gasped. Snape licked his lips. _Creep_, she thought.

"Then make sure you always _feel_ like it, Miss Granger," he whispered, giving Hermione the chills. She felt one of his big fingers reach down and under, squeezing and massaging her through the thin cotton panties. She felt a strange sensation. He tried to pry her legs open wider as she stood, but she kept them shut tight, pulling away. And without a word, she left the dungeon. _Freak_, she thought, "Damn it, it's Malfoy I'm supposed to seduce, not the freaky old creep!"

---

Being touched by Snape left her feeling weird throughout the day. She ate her dinner silently, ignoring the wolf-whistling from other tables and the confused stares from Harry and Ron. Soon it was nine o'clock: time for her detention with Malfoy.

She arrived at the library on time, where Malfoy was standing, his hands in his pockets, looking pissed off. Madam Pince saw her arrive and got up from her desk. She pointed at a gigantic pile of books.

"Of course, I can reshelf these returned books with a wand, but it _is_ a detention, afterall..." she said, and with a wave of her wand, both Hermione's and Draco's wands flew out into her right hand. "I'll be...um...out for a while, so when it's ten you may leave." And with that she hurried out of the library holding her cloak and her purse.

"This is all your fault, Granger," spat Draco coldly. Hermione was rather surprised he didn't make any remark about how she had come to cause it.

All throughout the hour, no matter how much Hermione bent or swayed, Draco worked silently, a clearly pissed-off look on his face. When the clock struck ten, he left. Hermione sighed, wondering if Lavender and Draco had planned this ahead of time.

-------------------

The next day, Hermione wore a dark brown skirt so short that her arse was exposed unless she stood straight as a line. She wore a pink cotton panties (brown and pink go together, she reasoned,) underneath. As for the top she wore a tiny pink tanktop.

When she finished getting dressed, Lavender had already left. Parvati sat on her bed, staring at Hermione.

"I don't know, maybe you could do it," said Parvati, much to Hermione's surprise.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you might get laid by someone else before Malfoy if you go frolicking in _those_," Parvati said, "but yeah, I think you could get laid by him eventually. Whatever, I didn't make the bet."

Smiling and feeling satisfied, Hermione made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

---

Hermione had Potions fourth period. She was dreading it, of course. As soon as she entered the dungeon she could swear she saw Snape licking his upper lip while staring intently at her cleavage. She hurriedly took out her cloak to cover herself.

"Write an essay describing the procedures of making Polyjuice Potion," said Snape at the end of class, "and Miss Granger, see me before you leave."

No one seemed to think this was out of place; perhaps the Professor was going to give her a shining star sticker for being a Miss Know-It-All _again_. The class cleared out, and Hermione, though reluctantly, stayed. Snape's eyes shone as much as his greasy hair as he stared at her legs.

"You've been a good girl, Miss Granger," he said, talking to her breasts. His eyes trailed down to her mini skirt. He licked his lips. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close. He grabbed her buttocks with his two large hands and squeezed them.

"Ah, uh, Professor-" Hermione began, trying to pull away.

"Yes, moan, baby, moan, make my head go spinning-" Snape said, burying his face in her breasts. She had had enough. She pulled away.

"Do _not_ touch me," she said warningly, drawing out her wand. Snape looked surprised, but, thank god, not angry.

"I apologize, Miss Granger," he said curtly at once. Take aback a little, Hermione nodded.

"We should progress a lot slowly. Now hurry along." he said, smiling creepily. He gave her a sickening wink. Not knowing what to say, Hermione just left the dungeon, disgusted.

-------

"I'm telling you, he is creepy beyond belief," said Hermione that evening. Ginny was killing herself laughing. "_Stop laughing!_" said Hermione for the tenth time, annoyed.

"I can't believe that...old creep...hahahhaha..." Ginny laughed, wiping her tear. "_Moan, baby, moan?_ Hahahhaa..."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

---------------

She was on her way to dinner when Ron and Harry cornered her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she said. Ron, blushing, was trying hard not to stare at her breasts. Harry was staring at the ceiling.

"Um, we wanna kno' what's going on," Ron said, his cheeks red.

"With, with what?" Hermione asked as if nothing had happened.

"You know...with your clothes and everything..." stuttered Harry, trying very hard to look at her in the eyes. "I mean, not that we're complaining-"

"-We're not complaining _at all_," said Ron quickly.

"It's great and all, but we wanna know why-" said Harry, blushing, too. _They think it's great?_ thought Hermione. _Oh God, men!_

"Well, let's just say...I decided to go for a new look?" she said, winking at them both. She walked a step closer to them. They both blushed. She was surprised she was actually _enjoying_ this...She stared at them innocently. "I mean, if you guys, my _best friends_, don't like it, then I can always change ba-"

"NO!" shouted Ron and Harry at the same time.


	3. Wet

**I really hope you like this one! Review!!!! Tina**

Again she arrived in the library in time for her detention. Malfoy wasn't there yet, but Madam Pince did not seem to care, as she was in such a hurry to get to the Three Broomsticks. (Of course, she told Hermione her son was sick; she didn't know that Hermione knew she had no sons.)

"Once he gets here, tell him he better not be late next time," said Madam Pince as she walked out.

"Sure," said Hermione.

She picked up a pile of books. On top was the infamous book, _How to Cook Striped Spiders; Volume Two_.

"Seems like you returned that quite quickly, Mudblood," someone said. Hermione turned, and there stood Draco with a cold smirk. Blushing, Hermione grabbed it, went over to the correct shelf, and tiptoed to put it back in. And, somehow, this time, she knew he was staring at her. She turned. He, indeed, was staring at her; and this was her chance.

"You're staring, Malfoy," she said, in a manner that she thought was both seductive and cool. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were enjoying all the stares? You've been dressing like a tramp for the past few days, in case you haven't noticed." he said, making Hermione's cheeks burn. "Besides," he added, "I'm not interested in dirty Mudbloods, slutty or not."

"I am not slutty!" spat Hermione, unable to hold herself down. Malfoy shrugged, a sneer on his face.

"Of course you aren't..." he said sarcastically. Seeing that Madam Pince wasn't there, he grabbed a sofa and sat down.

"Aren't you going to help?" said Hermione, struggling to lift up a pile of books.

"No. Working yesterday had me drained. This type of dirty work is for Muggles; I'm sure you are very accustomed to these," he replied, resting his head on the sofa. His perfect silver blond hair brushed against the leather of the sofa.

Swallowing her fury, she set to work. Ginny had said this would be a good chance to bond(?) with Malfoy, but that did not seem to be happening. She began to carry her pile down the library. It was a heavy load; she soon lost balance and fell, right on her face, her back to Malfoy. She quickly reached her hand to her behind to pull the tiny skirt down, but she knew he could see her panties. Hermione got up and adjusted her skirt, glancing back at Malfoy. He was reading. She didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

She began to pick up the books. She knew her arse would be deliciously exposed but she didn't care, as he apparently did not care. She was picking up her third book when-

"And you say you're not slutty?" said Malfoy, smirking at her. Hermione quickly got up and faced him, her cheeks burning.

"Look at what you are wearing, Granger, you are such an exhibitionist." he said quietly, sneering. "Not that I am to complain, of course. It's a free country, afterall...and I'm not going to be there to stop anyone from raping you in broad daylight..."

This reminded her of Zacharis Smith. She had not really thanked him for that.

"Um, yeah...about that...thanks for stopping Smi-"

"-I told you, Granger," Malfoy said, interrupting her, "I'm not going to do such stupid thing again. Perhaps you were enjoying it, who knows..."

"I was _not_!" bellowed Hermione angrily. Malfoy smirked, making her even more angry.

"Whatever, it was pretty low of him, too...to even _touch_ a Mudblood...I would never..." he said lazily, waving his hand as if dismissing her. She was distressed. How was she supposed to sleep with him when he wasn't even going to _touch_ her?

---

"At this pace, you cannot win the bet," said Ginny thoughtfully when Hermione returned to the common room at ten. She had just told Ginny about what Malfoy had said. "You see, what you are doing doesn't make sense. You dress slutty-no offence, Hermione- and you are trying to be classy. Although you show your ass to all the boys here, you always push away when one of them even nears you."

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Hermione miserably.

"You have to look like someone he can sleep with easily, without going through all the emotional stuff," said Ginny. "The bet was about getting laid, not dating, you know."

Hermione nodded, but did not like the idea very much. Ginny wants her to do more than dress slutty- she wanted her to _be_ a slut. Ginny caught the expression on Hermione's face.

"I mean, you don't have to _sleep_ with anyone," she added quickly, "but you know what I mean. Maybe that'll make him jealous a bit?"

Hermione doubted that Malfoy would ever be jealous, for he was not interested in her anyway. However, she then remembered how he had jinxed Smith.

"Okay, I'll try," Hermione said through her fingers as she covered her face. "And no, I don't want to hear about how you won Harry by making him jealous." Ginny looked slightly disappointed, shrugged, and went upstairs to sleep.

-----

Hermione took a deep breath. It was a Friday morning- the week was coming to an end and she only had about three weeks left to get laid by Draco Malfoy. She would try what Ginny had advised. She wore a white blouse and a dark green skirt.

She had Herbology second period, which the Slytherins and the Gryffindors took together. All the students crowded into the greenhouse, where Professor Sprout was waiting.

"Today we'll going to water the Begnolia Trees," she said happily, "let's head out!" All the students crowded out and walked to the back of the greenhouse, where about ten enormous trees with bright pink leaves stood. "They must be watered at every root," said Professor Sprout, pointing at the numerous large roots that plopped out from the ground. "Use a lot of water. Everyone, grab a hose. If you have any posession that can't get wet, take them off."

And with that the professor left them to tend to the flowers in the greenhouse. Watering the Begnolia Trees was not very exciting, until...

"Harry, look at that!" said Ron, pointing at Lavender and Parvati.

The girls had abandoned the boring task and were playing around, aiming their hoses at each other. They were both soaked wet and giggling, their shirts stuck to their body showing off their breasts. And before she knew, Smith was aiming his hose at Hermione.

"Water-ho!" he screamed, shooting the water at Hermione's chest. She was drenched; her green bra was visible under her now soaked white blouse. Smith grinned lustfully at her; she had unbottoned the top three buttons of her blouse boldly this morning, and she looked so hot, soaking wet.

"Smith!" she said angrily. Then, it struck her. Malfoy was standing not too far from her, watching the spectacle with a slightly amused look.

She stepped close to Smith, who looked both surprised and excited. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, rubbing her soaking breasts against his chest. She did not look back to see the shocked looks of the girls or the paralyzed and envious looks of the boys. Satisfied, Smith wrapped his big arms around her, too, sliding his hand down to her arse and under her skirt. He squeezed her buttocks with his two hands, and Hermione gave a slight moan, rubbing her tits harder on his chest and kissing him on the side of his neck.

"Babe, I knew you'd come around," whispered Smith, smirking as he lifted her skirt and slid his hand under the band of her panties.

"_Stupefy!_"

Suddenly, there was a red light, and Smith fell unconscious (again!). Hermione turned. Behind her were Malfoy and some other boys.

"Don't look at me, Mudblood, it wasn't me," said Malfoy lazily.

To Hermione's utter shock, Dean Thomas stepped up.

"I stunned him," he said rather proudly. "I couldn't stand see that Slytherin bastard do that to you." Hermione wondered if Dean had seen how it was she who made the first move. However, she didn't have much time to ponder that. Seeing that Malfoy was still here, she walked over to Dean, a seductive look on her face.

"Dean, you are _so talented_," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled excitedly. He was just about to kiss her collarblade when-

_"Stupefy!"_

"I-I stunned him, Hermione!" said Seamus, not paying much attention to his best friend, who lay unconscious.

"No, it was me, Hermione!" said a Slytherin, waving his wand.

"No, I stunned her, you idiot! _Stupefy!_" said a Gryffindor named Kyle Hamilton, stunning the Slytherin.

Hermione was horrified. "Um, guys?"

The other girls were mortified. She looked around to find Malfoy standing in a corner, a bemused smirk on his face.

To Hermione's great relief, Professor Sprout soon returned with a pot in her hand.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" she bellowed, dropping her pot, which shattered. The dirt began to scatter on its own. She stared down at three boys- Zacharis Smith, Dean Thomas, and an unnamed Slytherin.

"Who stunned these poor boys?" she demanded, looking around at the class.

"Well, Dean stunned Smith, and Kyle stunned Dean and that Slytherin guy," explained Parvati.

"No, _I_ stunned Dean Thomas!" screamed a boy.

"No, me!" shouted another.

Professor Sprout was infuriated. "Then you can all go to detention! Someone take these boys to the wing immediately!"

Hermione stood there, receiving the rest of the class's stares. They soon began to scatter, some people holding up the three stunned boys to get to the hospital wing. Hermione just stood there, unable to move.

"Pretty good at getting people into detentions, aren't you, Mudblood?" whispered Malfoy into her ear as he passed her.

She stood there, dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. She just stared at the back of Malfoy's head. Then, suddenly he stopped walking. He was a good distance away from her, but she could still see the smirk on his face. He turned, grinned evily, and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"BY THE WAY," he bellowed as loudly as he could, making other people turn and listen, "NICE TITS, MUDBLOOD!"

**Malfoy is starting to show some attention! Please review! Good reviews are what motivate me to write better and faster!! Tina**


	4. Touch

**Thanks for all the great reviews, guys:) Reviews keep me going. In this chapter, for the first time, you find out Draco's point of view. Happy reading! -Tina**

Hermione did not know how to respond, and she also did not know whether she was supposed to be happy or insulted.

"At least he's paying attention to you now," said Ginny that evening after dinner, playing with her pygmy puff.

"I guess that's a good thing then..." replied Hermione. After Herbology she had gone up to her dorm to change out of the soaking clothes; she was now wearing a low cut shirt in brown and daisy dukes. Ginny's pygmy puff hopped down from Ginny's hand and came rolling near Hermione, who pet it.

"It definitely is," insisted Ginny, "good to get this thing over with quickly."

"Yeah," nodded Hermione, handing back Ginny her pygmy puff. "Okay, I should get going to the detention now."

------

"Your wands will come off this desk at ten," said Madam Pince, hastily putting stick-on charm on both Draco and Hermione's wands yet again. She hurriedly left. Hermione spotted her being greeted by Professor Flitwick in the halls; perhaps they were going to Three Broomsticks again for some firewhisky.

"So, you decided to go all-bimbo?" said Draco as he plopped down on an armchair. Hermione tried not to scowl. "You were really getting it on out there, moaning and stuff." He gave her a sneer as her cheeks turned bright pink.

"Perhaps I was enjoying it that much," said Hermione coolly, not facing him and grabbing a stack of books from the book-return box.

"Well," said Draco slowly, "I'm sorry you're down at his level...he's no where as good as I am..."

Hermione turned in a start and stared at him, wide-eyed.

Draco chuckled. "Keep dreaming, Granger, there's no way you'll get the honor of being pleasured by someone as _talented _as I..."

Hermione could not help herself but roll her eyes. "You think you're so great, don't you?" she said.

"You don't know the things I've _seen_, the girls-I mean, things- I've _done_," he said quite seriously. Hermione was just about to retort when she realized he was joking with her_. He was joking with her_! She let out a laugh.

Draco stared at her with the almost-invisible grin and picked up a book laying on the floor.

"You're supposed to help, Malfoy," Hermione said, putting down her stack of books in front of him. He did not look up from his book.

"I'm not going to, Granger," replied Draco simply, turning a leaf of his book. Hermione sat on the carpeted floor, rested her elbows on the stack and cupped her chin, staring up at Malfoy.

"The girl with _nice tits_ is asking you," she said. If any other boy was to be confronted with this comment, he would have blushed; in fact, she was trying hard not to blush herself. However, it was Malfoy we were talking about. He merely set aside his book and stared down at Hermione.

"That's why you should let me rest. I complimented you. Isn't that enough?" he said. He took one of his long fingers to Hermione's exposed cleavage and poked at her right breast. "Now, I even _touched_ you. Get to work now, Granger."

_It's a start_, thought Hermione, _he touched me._ She decided to just get to work. As she moved about in her low cut and daisy dukes, for the first time in days, she had the feeling that he was watching her. Indeed, whenever she stole glances at Malfoy, he was staring at her intently with a bit of a satisfied smirk.

---

Both Zacharis Smith and the unnamed Slytherin (readers! Name this guy!) had returned to the Slytherin common room by the time Draco returned. Smith was talking excitedly about his short but thrilling public grope session with Hermione Granger to his friends, leaving out the part about how Dean Thomas had stunned him. Ignoring yet listening, Draco took a seat not too far away from them.

"So she was rubbing her titties against me, and man, I could feel them through her bra and stuff...she was so damn hot all wet and dripping..." Smith said, looking around at his friends.

"Yeah, and she has the tightest ass ever," said the unnamed Slytherin, who had also been there to witness the spectacle. Zacharis

Smith glared at him. "I know, dude, but you better stay off of her, she's all mine," he said warningly, "besides, I'm the one who got to grope that tight ass."

Draco Malfoy, silently, sank back into his armchair. Yes, she had looked goddamn hot, soaking wet and in her little skirt riding up. When she moaned softly, it sent his head spinning, though he wasn't even the one causing it.

"Hey, Malfoy!" called Smith. He never ever spoke to Malfoy about how he had stunned him, for he wanted as little people to know about the incident. "Did you see me with that hottie Granger?" He was apparently thirsty for the attention. Draco rolled his eyes, not answering him.

Why Hermione Granger was exposing herself so much all of a sudden, he did not know. However, he wasn't going to complain...he wanted to tear open her clothes and pleasure her, devouring her nice firm breasts and that tight ass...but he would die before admitting he was attracted to a Mudblood.

----------

"He _touched your boobs_!!??" exclaimed Ginny the next day. It was a bright Saturday morning and they were heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione quickly hushed her.

"No, it wasn't really _touching_ my _boobs_! He like...poked at my cleavage." Hermione said, blushing a bit. She hooked her thumbs at the pockets of her low-ride jeans.

"Well, it's a start alright," said Ginny. Hermione nodded. "Yeah, that's what I told myself."

"See, I told you so. He grew interested as soon as she made out with Smith," said Ginny with a proud look.

"Well, I didn't really kiss him," said Hermione. "It was more like _grinding_."

"Whatever," said Ginny, "that's more effective anyway."

"Hey, babe!"

Both Ginny and Hermione turned. There stood Zacharis Smith.

"It was real fun yesterday, baby," he said, approaching Hermione as if he did not even notice Ginny was there. Hermione quickly looked around; Draco was nowhere to be seen.

"Um, yeah, okay...bye!" she said quickly. Dragging Ginny, who was killing herself laughing again, she rushed into the Great Hall.

"No need to be shy now!" called Smith after them, a bit confused.

----

Draco and Hermione were not exempt from detention, even on the weekends. As soon as Madam Pince left he plopped down on an armchair again. He merely stared as Hermione worked.

She looked both sexy and cute in her low ride jeans and navy blue tanktop. Her cleavage was oh-so delectably disclosed whenever she bent.

As Hermione carried a heavy stack of books past Draco's armchair, he reached and rubbed his palm against her ass with a slight squeeze. Startled, she dropped all the books.

"Shouldn't be so clumsy, Granger," he said as if nothing had happened.

"Malfoy!" she cried, staring at him in disbelief. "Why did you do that?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know how it felt like," he said simply, "Smith wouldn't shut up about it, but now I realize he was exaggerating. Carry on."

Hermione smiled softly to herself. "Are you sure? What did he say?"

"Oh," said Draco carelessly, "that it's firm and soft and all that...again, he was clearly exaggerating."

"Are you sure?" she said seductively, "maybe you didn't feel it quite right...besides, he felt it _under _my panties...how could you feel it right over these hard jeans...?"

Draco smirked.

**Ahhh! Can you guess what'll happen? Don't forget to give me suggestions for the unnamed Slytherin…hehe. Hope that has you waiting for the next chapter! Reviews mean faster chapters!**


	5. Crush?

**Readers: Somehow I thought Zacharis Smith was a Slytherin. Oops! For this story, he'll have to stay a Slytherin. LOL**

**Thank you SO MUCH for the awesome reviews, you guys are great. :) Tina**

"You know," said Draco slowly, "that really is interesting. Smith touched it bare, and jeans are hard to feel through..."

Hermione nodded, a seductive smile on her lips. "They sure are...you wanna fee-"

"Nope," he replied quickly and simply.

"What?" Hermione retorted, a confused frown on her face. He was ruining the mood!

"You heard me, Granger, I said no. I don't believe you worthy of such honor," he said with a playful smirk. "You ought to be satisified with a few pats, you aren't at my level..."

The clock struck ten. Draco quickly got up. And, to her surprise, gave her butt a quick friendly pat. "Not yet, anyway," he added.

---

When Draco returne to the common room ten minutes after ten, there were only two people; his girlfriend Pansy sitting in the sofa and the previously unnamed Slytherin, who's name was Luther McAllister (thank you mhaj78), sitting in a desk doing his homework. A feeling of guilt rushed through Draco, though he couldn't put a finger on what, as he saw Pansy.

"Draco!" she exclaimed, getting up. "You! Leave!"

Luther got up and hurriedly cleared out. Pansy could be demanding if she wanted to be.

"Come here, Draco," she purred. Draco obliged and sat next to her in the sofa. She began to snuggle close to him, nibbling at his ear. She began to unbotton her blouse.

"Stop, Pansy," he said. Surprised, Pansy stopped.

"What is it?" she asked, a bit nervous.

"This isn't working," he said. He could not believe he was saying this...why was he saying this...

"Wha- what do you mean, Draco?" she asked, her eyes large and fearful.

"I'm breaking up with you," he grumbled. He got up, and ignoring Pansy's shocked sobs, went upstairs to sleep.

----------

Sunday morning was always quiet and peaceful out near the lake. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were sitting under a large tree, just enjoying life; Ron had detention with Snape.

"Ah, this is great," sighed Harry, twisting a lock of Ginny's red hair around his index finger as she lay her head on his lap.

"Yeah, it sure is a nice weather," said Hermione, closing her eyes and letting the sun wash over her face. When she opened them, she spotted Ginny grinning shyly up at Hermione. "What?" Hermione said confused.

"Hey, 'Mione, Harry and I are going to go inside," she said.

Hermione got up. "Sure, I'll go with you."

Harry looked far into the mountains miles away, pretending he wasn't hearing anything. Ginny gritted her teeth.

"Hermione, we're _going inside_," she said in a low voice, giving Hermione a look.

"Oh," said Hermione, realization upon her. "Go ahead. Enjoy yourselves."

Excitedly, Harry and Ginny rushed into the castle, to, most likely, the Room of Requirement. Hermioen sat back down with a sigh. Despite all the attention she was getting from boys lately, Hermione felt lonely. She did not have a special someone...

"Oh my gosh, Bianca, did you hear?"

Hermione turned. Two girls were sitting not too far from her, gossiping away. The girl who had spoken was a seventh year Ravenclaw named Stephanie Williams, and the other was Bianca George.

"What?" replied the girl named Bianca.

"Parkinson's been _dumped_!" whispered Stephanie. (Despite the fact that she was whispering, everyone near the lake could hear her. _The unsolved mystery about gossips_, Hermione told herself.)

"NO!" exclaimed Bianca, covering her open mouth with her right hand for added effect.

"McAllister told me. He heard them when he was going to his room, and Malfoy totally dumped her clean yesterday, no fight or anything." said Stephanie excitedly. "She's a mess right now. Jessica told me that she looks worse that Moaning Myrtle."

"Wait, this means he's free?" said Bianca, her eyes shining. "He's like _totally hot_."

"Totally," Stephanie agreed, "did you see his arms? He's freaking gorgeous. But back off, he's _mine_!"

Hermione sat there, shocked. Malfoy had dumped a girlfriend he's had for nearly six years! She guessed this was a pretty good news for her- however, it was known all around that Malfoy still flirted with - okay, _made out with_- other girls and still keep his girlfriend. Why had he broken up with her?

--------------

Hermione did not dare ask him of his decision during detention that night. He did not look at her all throughout the hour, he simply sat in his armchair and closed his eyes- however, she knew he wasn't sleeping- as if in deep thought. She did not bug him about helping her, either.

Throughout the next two days, people could spot Malfoy snogging various girls, though he stayed away from Hermione. During detentions he sat on his armchair and paid no attention to her whatsoever.

On Monday morning Hermione was on her way to the Great Hall for breakfast when she saw, through the slightly open door to a classroom, Draco and Stephanie Williams. They were on the teacher's large desk, Draco on top of Stephanie. He was fully clothed while Stephanie had her blouse unbuttoned. He had one of his 'big arms' around her waist and his hand clutching her arse, and his mouth was planting kisses on her cleavage while she gasped.

That evening, two hours before the detention, Hermione again spotted Draco, this time with a fifth-year Slytherin, in an otherwise empty classroom. They were standing, snogging. The girl's panties were at her knees, and Draco's hand clutched her from behind as his fingers rubbed her clit. The fifteen year old was moaning in ecstasy even as her mouth was glued to his; Hermione left quickly before either of them noticed she was there.

All throughout Tuesday she spotted him with at least five different girls- and one of them she recognized as Bianca George; she was on her knees as he sat in a chair, his penis in her mouth, to Hermione's shock and disgust.

"It's horrible and disgusting," said Hermione hotly as Ginny and she sat in the common room Tuesday night after her detention. (He had ignored her completely, now for three detentions in a row.) "All these girls...do they have any pride at all? That Bianca looked like a total prositute."

Ginny giggled. Hermione turned, angry. "What's so funny?"

"...I think you are jealous," Ginny managed to say.

"What? I am _not_!!" bellowed Hermione. "Why would I be jealous of those tramps?"

"Uh, I don't know, because you're being ignored while they're being pleasured?" Ginny said, a duh-look on her face.

"Oh, it's not like I _like_ him or anything! He's rude, insensitive-"

"_Really hot_," added Ginny, interrupting her. Hermione stared at her, aghast. "What, he really is!" she said, protesting. "And you think so, too. I think you have a crush on him."

"I _do not_!" Hermione insisted. "I'm trying to win a bet here."

"And I think you have a crush on him," Ginny repeated simply, "nothing wrong about that, Hermione."

"Ugh!" grumbled Hermione, storming up to her room, throwing her hands in the air.

_I do not like Malfoy_, she told herself. _Sure, he's intelligent, pretty good looking, I guess... with a really hot body...wait, what am I thinking?_ Hermione fell asleep, tossing and turning. Her schedule for Wednesday lay near her bed, reading _Third Period Potions_.

**Remember to review:) They keep me going!**


	6. Electric

**There's more to come:) Leave revews!! -Tina**

Malfoy was annoyed.

He wanted to get rid of the excitement he felt whenever he touched that Granger. Apart from being Mudblood, she was also best friends with his arch enemies; he would not tolerate himself to fall for such a girl.

_Simply thirsty for some female_, he reasoned. Apparently Parkinson wasn't doing a good job. Perhaps another girl with a nice body could satisfy him and get his mind off of Granger. However, no matter how many times he explored a girl's body as freely as he wished, he was not satisfied. Merely the sight of Granger's figure thrilled him, while touching and pleasuring other hot girls did nothing to him.

----

Hermione headed to the dungeon. Over her blouse she wore a heavy sweater, (despite it was March and pretty warm), and in the restroom she changed out of her mini skirt to jeans. _Leave as quickly as possible_, she told herself.

Her plan did not work.

As soon as she entered the room, Snape greeted her with a nasty smile.

"Miss Granger, see me before you leave today," he said, sounding as if he had nothing more unusual than extra homework in store for her.

"Yes, Professor," said Hermione reluctantly.

"Hey, Herm, how come Snape wants you after every class?" asked Harry as they took their seat.

"Yeah, and why did you change your clothes?" asked Ron almost miserably.

"Answer to both questions: Snape's a creep," replied Hermione. "And I'm ending this once and for all today," she said to the boys' confused stares.

---

The bell rang and all the students cleared out of the dungeon. Hermione sat still in her seat, gritting her teeth. She had enough on her mind and did not need stupid Snape to worry about, too.

Grinning creepily, Snape approached her seat, almost gliding there.

"Oy, Miss Granger, why the sweater? It's _so_ hot in here..." he said in a low voice, tipping Hermione's face up by her chin. She nudged away.

"What you are doing- what you've been doing...is _illegal_." she said sternly. Snape merely chuckled.

"And don't we love being little naughty outlaws? It's exciting!" he said, grinning his signature creepy smile. Hermione chose to ignore this comment.

"If you even talk to me like that again, or _touch_ me where I don't want to be touched, I'm going to report you!" she said, glaring at him straight in the eyes.

Snape stared her with a sly smile. "Miss Granger, you're a female. You have places that must be touched-"

"-but not by _you_," interrupted Hermione. "And I'll be leaving. Good day!" And with that she stormed away from the dungeon, proud.

---

She wasn't expecting Draco to pay attention to her again during detention that night, and for the most part, he didn't. While she zoomed around the library restoring returned books to their original places, she sometimes had an eerie feeling that his stare was following her. However, whenever she turned, his eyes were closed.

It was five minutes to ten when Hermione headed over to yet another stack of books near Draco's armchair. And as she bent, to her great surprise, Draco grabbed her right wrist firmly. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Wha-what, Malfoy?" she asked, staring at him wide-eyed. He slowly got up, his tall figure shadowing her. Then, he leaned and kissed her roughly on her lips.

His hands were on her back, clutching her, and his kiss was wild and hungry. His tongue explored her roughly and eagerly. All thoughts disappeared out of Hermione's mind. She did not know what she was doing. She did not know who she was. She did not remember anything about the bet, nothing. All she knew was that she couldn't let go. After a while that seemed like forever, Draco pulled away.

He looked as if he did not know what he had just done. However, a smirk rose on his lips as he saw the shaken and swept look on Hermione's face. Without a word he left, picking up his wand from the counter.

---------

By the time Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room, everyone was already in their dorms. Still breathing heavily, Hermione walked into hers. Both Parvati and Lavender were already asleep. Hastily, Hermione grabbed her clothes and a towel and entered the shower room.

She stared herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were still red. She took off her shirt and unclasped her bra. Then she slid out of her skirt and her panties. She entered the shower and turned on the water.

Cold water washed over her head, her face, her entire body. She realized her breath was still fast and heavy, her entire body hot. She closed her eyes, letting the cold water run over her face. She kept on remembering his kiss. His scent, his eagerness...even his smirk. She felt as if everything's been drained out of her.

_It was just a kiss_, she told herself. _I've done more with Krum, for crying out loud!_ And she had seen for herself that he had definitely done a lot more with other girls. Why she felt so hot and electrified, she did not know.

---------

Draco entered the Slytherin common room, feeling quite bothered.

The kiss was electric. From the moment his hand touched her wrist thrill went through his entire body, and then he knew he had to kiss her. His kiss was eager- more eager than he would have preferred, in fact. He hated himself for being so shaken up by a single kiss. A small smile rose in his face as he remembered her feel and the swept-away look on her face.

He plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling through the darkness. What was he going to do now? He knew no other girl could satisfy him. But he also knew he couldn't possibly...no...he couldn't...

Groaning, he went to sleep.

-----

Her first period on Thursdays was always free, so she decided to do some reading in the common room. She was having a hard time getting her mind off of that kiss. She was just opening up a rather large book when she spotted Harry and Ron coming out of the boys' dorm. They were apparently looking at a magazine with goofy grins and did not see Hermione sitting there.

"Good morning!" Hermione said brightly.

As if burnt, Ron quickly snatched the magazine from Harry and stuffed it in his school bag.

"Er- good morning, Hermione," he said, his face red. Harry's face turned bright pink as well. Hermione eyed them suspiciously.

"What was it that you guys were reading?" she asked.

"Nothing!" said Harry and Ron in unison. She narrowed her eyes.

"_Accio Ron's school bag!"_ she quickly shouted, waving her wand. As Ron and Harry tried desperately to catch it, Ron's bag flew into Hermione's grasps. Ron bit his lower lip.

"Give that _back_, Hermione," he whined, "it's mine!"

"Um, yeah, Hermione," Harry added, "and the magazine is Ron's, too, by the way." He was being the smart one, Hermione reasoned, beginning to guess the content of the magazine. Ron stared at his best mate, aghast.

"Harry!" he said in disbelief.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione took out the magazine. _"Hottest Witches: Revealed", _it read. On the cover there was a smiling girl with great big breasts, bending to show her bare ass. Hermione could see her clit from behind, dripping. She was winking and slapping at her butt.

"Come on, guys!" Hermione groaned as she opened up the magazine. It was full of moving pictures of hot women; one with a look of ecstasy as she rode her broom in a large shirt with nothing below her waist, the other, topless, rubbing at her own tits and grinning, and more. Hermione squinted her eyes and closed the magazine.

"I didn't know wizarding communites had these," Hermione said, putting the magazine down on the table.

"I know!" said Harry quickly, "that's why I looked at it...um...out of curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Harry," replied Hermione, rolling her eyes. Ron was red in the face.

"Do _you_ have an explanation for this, Ron?" she asked skeptically. Just then, Ginny hopped down from her dorm with a couple of other girls. She glanced at the magazine and giggled.

"Ron's _subscribed_ to that junk," she said, making Ron glare at her. "Has been for the past year or something. I do let Harry see it sometimes for inspiration, though."

All the other girls giggled like mad. Harry went red in the face at once too as Ron fired up in fury. "What? _INSPIRATION_?" GINNY WEASLEY!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, as if you thought we're still at peckin' stage. Pshah."

"I'm getting rid of this," said Hermione, waving the magazine in the air.

"I'll get rid of it," said Harry quickly. She gave him a look and he shut up at once.

"Hermione, you can't do that," Ron said, "you can't just take that away from me- you have no right...I didn't even finish reading..."

_"Reading_?" Ginny said, laughing. "More like _drooling_ or _jacking off_!!!" She shrieked with laughter as Ron went red in the face again. He looked around at all the other people who had gathered up, humiliated.

Hermione groaned. He was right- as sick as it was, she had no right to take his _hobby_ away from him. She stuffed it back into her backpack. She threw it at Ron. "Don't ever let me see that again," she warned.

Grumbling, Harry and Ron walked back into their dormitory.

---

Pretty confident Snape would not dare touch her, Hermione wore a short skirt and a blouse (it would take too long to change back anyway) to Potions fourth period. She was wrong.

"Miss Granger, come over here with a sample of your potion, please," he said as the class was almost done with their growth potion. She dipped in a small glass into her cauldron and brought it to his desk. The rest of the class was busy finishing up.

As she approached her, to her great surprise, he turned her body and pushed her on to his lap. She shrieked, but no one turned- _Muffliato_, she thought grudgingly. Behind his desk he slid his hand into her panties under her skirt, his finger massaging her clit. The same sensation she had felt Wednesday last week washed over her.

"Mmm," she moaned without meaning to. She felt her clit get wet as he slowly rubbed it with his big fingers. She felt his groin get hard under her; she was practically laying on him as he used one arm to hold her down and the other to finger her.

A feeling of pure bliss washed over her, as much as she hated to admit it. She found herself not wanting him to stop. She moaned again as he stuck his finger in. None of the class noticed Snape or Hermione behind his desk; all busy working and oblivious to her moans.

Finally, Snape took his hand out, wet with her cum. He let go of her, and she hastiliy adjusted her clothes, turned, and glared at him, her cheeks bright pink.

"Now, don't lie now..." said Snape lazily, satisfied as he opened and closed his fingers wet with Hermione's cum. He smirked at her. Her cheeks burned.

"Don't you...ever touch me again...! I'm going to tell Professor Dumbledore," she grumbled, still glaring. Her clit felt hot and wet as she stood there.

"Oh, as if you did not like it," said Snape, waving his hand in the air.

**This chapter is a bit longer than others- I still have some more written, but that's chapter seven. Keep the reviews coming!! -Tina**


	7. Charming

**Hope you like this one! Here's the twice-as-long chapter for you because, again, I won't be updating too often, as I'm really busy with other stuff. Just remember: more reviews motivate me to write more!! -Tina**

Hermione and Ginny definitely caught up with each other during dinner that day. Hermione explained the kiss with Draco, and also how Snape had groped her. She left out the part about being secretly pleased, however.

"Ew, that Snape is such a creep!" exclaimed Ginny, her brows furrowed. "You should tell somebody."

"I'm...kind of embarrassed," admitted Hermione.

"Embarrassed? That's stupid!" said Ginny.

"I mean, think about it Ginny, I don't think I have the guts to go up to Professor Dumbledore and say, 'Professor Snape stuck his finger up my clit and groped me during class'."

Ginny bit her lower lip. "I guess you are sort of right...but that's what Snape wants you to think! This will continue if...wait a minute." She stared at Hermione accusingly. "You..._enjoyed_ it?"

"No! No!" said Hermione, waving her hands. Ginny stared at her skeptically.

"I mean, it didn't have to be _Snape_...if _anyone_ fingered you, I mean..." Ginny said. Hermione looked guilty. Ginny rolled her eyes. "We really gotta get you in bed with Malfoy, as desperate as you are," she said.

"I do _not_ like Malfoy!" cried Hermione. Ginny looked surprised and amused.

"You have a bet with Malfoy, Hermione. Don't be so touchy!" she squealed. "See? I knew you liked him. _Oh, how awesome the kiss must have been! Oooh!_" Ginny said, closing her eyes and imitating a lovestruck teenage girl. "_When he touched me, he knocked me off my feet!_"

"Cut it out," Hermione hissed, looking around at everyone else in the table. They were all staring at Hermione and Ginny with confused looks.

--------------------

She did not have the guts to ask him why he had kissed her, but a part of her kept on screaming, _ask him_!

Draco was sitting in his armchair and playing with a tiny snitch he had nicked from somewhere. He would let go of it for a split second and catch it again without ever leaving his chair. He seemed quite concentrated.

But he wasn't.

He was running in his head a conversation. A conversation that may take place in a little while, for he knew she would ask why he had kissed her.

_Hermione got up, exposing her hot ass as she bent. _

_"Why did you kiss me?" Hermione asked, her nice, round, firm tits hidden in her bra-_

Shouldn't get so graphic with the thoughts, Draco told himself. Back to the thought now.

_Draco's fingers brushed against his perfect blond hair. _

Or self-loving, Draco told himself.

_"Um," Draco said, "because I wanted to check out your breath?"_

Draco smiled a little, remembering the striped-spider incident. He tried not to, but he kept on smiling. He felt something weird in his stomach: something giddy, almost. He kept his flirting to a minimum with most girls, getting on to the real thing right away. He had guessed how those girls were feeling as he threw in a little joke or complimented their hair, but he did not know it felt like this. Like flirting. Like a crush. He glanced at Hermione's backpack and saw something.

"What's that?" he said, reaching at it.

Hermione stared in curiosity as Draco reached inside her bag and took out something. When she recognized what it was, her cheeks burnt like mad.

"NO!" she screamed, reaching for it. Laughing, Draco stood up, holding the magazine "_Hottest Witches: Revealed_" up in the air so Hermione can't reach. He felt a little hot as her body slammed against his, but he managed to read the post-it note on the magazine. It was stuck to the cover, covering the behind of the model witch.

"Hermione, we knew you'd like this for your fascinating collection. Love, Ron and Harry," he read aloud. Hermione blushed madly.

"That is _not_ mine," she said, "they were reading it, and I took it away, and-"

"Why would you take it away?" asked Draco, raising his right eyebrow.

"It's not how you think," she explained, still reaching for the magazine which was high in the air in Draco's hand. "They got embarrassed a little by some people, and they're pranking me for revenge!"

"Haha, okay, okay," said Draco, plopping down on the armchair. At this sudden movement Hermione fell right on top of him, her face on his chest.

"Ow," cried Hermione, getting up and rubbing her nose.

"No need to attack me like that, Granger," Draco said playfully.

----

On Friday afternoon, some students of the Gryffindor house got together. After hexing both Harry and Ron with a group of attacking canaries, Hermione took a seat as well.

There were Neville, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, and Seamus. And of course, Hermione.

Ginny took out something from a bag. It was a small, disk-looking thing with a red button in the middle.

"From Fred and George's," she said proudly. "It tells you your secret sexual fantasy."

"I'm not sure if I want to do it then," Neville said at once, sheepish.

"Don't be stupid, Longbottom," said Parvati, annoyed. Neville sat back in his seat, a bit uncomfortable.

"I'll start," Ginny announced, putting her finger on the red button. It whirled, and a voice announced the following message:

_"Ginny Weasley. Your secret sexual fantasy is: to have sex with your loved one in a dark forest"_

Ginny smiled, not at all embarrassed, and winked at Harry, who blushed at once. Hermione tried hard not to imagine Harry and Ginny, naked, on the floor of the Forbidden Forest.

"Okay, go, Neville," she said. Trembling, Neville took his fingers to the red button. It whirled.

_"Neville Longbotton. Your secret sexual fantasy is: to dance naked in front of your friends and family."_

"That can't be right!" cried Neville, as everyone cracked up laughing.

Dean quickly took his hand on the little disk.

_"Dean Thomas. Your secret sexual fantasy is: to have a three-some with two twins."_

Dean looked pretty satisfied with himself and stared at Parvati, who glared at him with the look, 'in your dreams!'.

"Harry, your turn," said Ron, pushing the disk at Harry. He blushed as he took his finger on the disk.

"_Harry Potter. Your secret sexual fantasy is: to have your loved one ride a broom, naked below waist."_

"I know where _that inspiration_ came from," mumbled Hermione as Harry's cheeks turned crimson.

"I can make that happen," said Ginny, pleased. Parvati and Lavender giggled madly. "Hermione, you should go."

"I don't know," said Hermione, "I don't know if I want to..."

"You heard other people's, so they deserve to hear yours," Ginny insisted. Sighing, Hermione took a finger to the red button. It whirled.

_"Hermione Granger. Your secret sexual fantasy is: to become an outwardly-unwilling but inwardly-willing exhibitionist."_

Everyone just laughed, as they did before. "But we already know that!" exclaimed Ginny.

---------------

On Saturday morning, Snape was no where to be seen on the professors' table. Hermione didn't give much thought (she was rather glad), but Ginny looked very pleased with herself. And when Draco passed their table, she called out, "Way to go!"

Draco merely shrugged, giving her a smirk.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione, confused.

"Nothing to mention right now. I'll tell you later," Ginny said, "but let's just say that creep Snape won't get near you anymore."

Hardly able to supress her curiosity, Hermione pressed on.

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

"Later," Ginny said, smiling.

-----------

"Okay, spill," ordered Hermione as soon as they entered the Gryffindor tower. Ginny looked pretty excited, too.

"Well, I remembered what you told me about the creep Snape and how you don't have the guts to tell Dumbledore," Ginny began, her eyes sparkling with excitement, "so I told Malfoy."

"You _what_?" exclaimed Hermione, completely shocked. "Did you reckon he'd _care_?"

"Oh yeah, of course," Ginny replied simply. "He's the jealous type, that Malfoy. Anyways, I kind of slipped that Snape's been creepy with you lately, and he just got up from his seat and left. And Snape's not there in the breakfast table!"

Hermione looked doubtful. "It could be that he's just skipping breakfast," she said. "Besides, Malfoy didn't say anything."

"He just can't bring himself to admit he did something heroic for you," said Ginny, beaming.

Since they did not have classes on Saturdays, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny spent all day relaxing or catching up with homework. Hermione had not been able to keep up with all the schoolwork now with Malfoy on her hands, so she had quite a lot to catch up with.

"This essay is too hard," whined Ron.

"Yeah," agreed Harry.

"What are we doing? We should be doing something _fun,_" said Ginny, getting up from her seat.

"I can't. I have to finish my homework," said Hermione absentmindedly as she scribbled furiously into her parchment.

"You have tomorrow, Hermione," said Harry, "and tonight. The weather's too good- come on, let's go out."

"I don't have tonight," said Hermione, "I've got detention."

A sly smile spread across Ginny's face.

"That's enough fun for Hermione, then. Let's go out, boys!" And with that the three marched out, leaving Hermione alone in the common room.

"Oh, go ahead, mock me!" she said to herself, annoyed. She lifted a heavy book, opened it, and began to look for different uses of the bat's wing. It is then that she spotted Parvati and Lavender walking down the stairs, talking to eachother. She tried not to overhear, but it was impossible. The unsolved mystery of gossiping, she reminded herself.

"So _that_'s what happened to Snape?" asked Parvati, rabbit-eyed.

"Yeah. I mean, if it was just a magical hex, there's no one who would dare, but apparently someone just _slammed_ the thing against his head from behind," whispered Lavender.

"Can't Madame Pomfrey fix it? It sounds like a Muggle-sort of a thing."

"I don't know, but looks like he's knocked out pretty good. And then the person apparently hexed him with a wand _after _he got knocked out, so he's defenseless. Stephanie Williams told me that Madame Pomfrey said when he wakes up we'll be able to see what kind of a hex it was," explained Lavender excitedly.

Hermione had no doubt that it was Malfoy who had knocked down and hexed Snape; it was just a very Malfoy-like thing to do, to knock people out from behind and _then_ hex them, too. A feeling of gratitude rose in her, and she could not help but grin.

"What's wrong with you?" said Parvati, who had spotted Hermione's goofy little grin.

"Oh, nothing," said Hermione quickly.

------

"Thanks," Hermione said as soon as she spotted Malfoy walking into the library for detention.

"For what?" he said indifferently. It was either Hermione was mistaken or he was being a really good actor. But then she noticed Madame Pince there, and decided to shut up until she left.

"About the Snape thing," she said as soon as Madame Pince hurried out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Draco, not even remotely interested.

"I mean, you knocked him out with a book or something?" she asked.

Now, Draco could not hold himself in. "_How to Cook Striped Spiders: Volume Two"_ he said, unable to resist it. Then he started to laugh. Hermione couold not help but laugh as well.

"Thank you, Draco," she said, smiling at him.

"No problem," he said. "But don't think I like you, because I don't like Mudbloods."

Hermione rolled her eyes. The word "Mudblood" did not hurt her as much anymore.

"Why did you kiss me then?" she asked boldly. He looked a bit stuck.

"Well..." he began, but was unable to finish his sentence.

"We'll get back to that later," she said quickly. She enjoyed the feeling that _she_ was in control of what was going on. Draco wasn't as defensive as he used to be. "By the way, what kind of a hex was it?"

"Invention of my own," he said proudly. "But I won't tell you. Just wait till he wakes up."

"Okay," she said simply, hiding her curiosity.

"By the way," he said, looking down at his shoes, "nice shirt." He could not help it. For other girls he didn't feel so flushed, he never felt like this before...

Hermione looked down at her shirt. It was a tiny low-cut shirt with her cleavage deliciously exposed. She let out a laugh. "They are called boobs, not shirt, Malfoy."

Draco grinned. His smile looked so charming, Hermione thought. His smirks had a sex-appeal to it, but his smiles were just so...charming. She laughed at herself for not having adequate vocabulary to describe it, but the word stuck to her. Charming.

How much she longed for him to kiss her again...she knew he did not have a verbally-understandable reason for the last kiss, but she longed for it again. Perhaps she did have a crush on him. Oh god...


	8. Control

_**I lied. Your awesome reviews just had me writing the next chapter away:) It's long, too! Please review!! -Tina**_

Draco couldn't sleep.

What was he getting himself into? What was going on? He lay in his bed, thinking.

"Hey, Draco," purred a voice. Draco bolted right up. There, on the edge of his bed, sat Hermione Granger in a little blouse and a school skirt.

"What are you doing here?" Draco said, surprised. Smiling, Hermione approached him slowly. He could see her cleavage through the opening of her blouse as she crawled on his bed, getting closer to him.

She brought her lips to Draco's, which gladly accepted the kiss. Draco turned over, and she was beneath him on the bed, smiling up at him. Eagerly, Draco started to unbutton her blouse. Her firm breasts cupped in a white bra emerged. Breathing heavily, and kissing her on the mouth, he lifted her up by the back and unclasped her bra, taking it off. Her round breasts were exposed, her pink tits erect. He kissed them, causing her to moan. He began to drag down her skirt...then her little panties...and...

Draco woke up, panting. He stared at the ceiling through the darkness.

_What the hell is going on_, he asked himself. _I'm losing control of myself, goddamn it_...He knew he liked her, though he didn't like admitting it. But now it was like he _needed_ her. He hated losing control. He would have to refrain...no...

-----------

The next morning, feeling fresh, Hermione took a quick shower and put on a white blouse and a short school skirt. She viewed herself in the mirror.

"Up top," she told herself, satisfie. Her own reflection beamed at her.

Without realizing, she had forgotten all about the bet. She felt giddy, like butterflies in her stomach, as she thought about Draco. Her cheeks turned pink just thinking about him.

"Get a grip, girl!" she told her reflection.

"There's no need to," winked the reflection.

-------------

Draco was indeed shocked when he saw Hermione walk in to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was dressed exactly as she was in his dream; of course, she'd worn that outfit before, but still...he felt a smile rise to his face as she beamed at him, waving a hand.

"What's up?" Crabbe asked, noticing the change in Draco's expression. Crabbe stared to where Draco was looking. Hermione had just taken her seat. "That Mudblood?"

It somehow annoyed that Crabbe called her that.

"Don't call her that, Crabbe," he said softly.

"Huh? Why?" asked Goyle, his mouth full of eggs. "But she _is._"

"Doesn't matter. Don't let me hear that again," Malfoy said curtly.

"Okay, boss," said Crabbe stupidly. Goyle still looked a bit suspicious.

"I think she did get a bit hot lately," he said. Of course, he knew she got _very_ hot lately, but he wasn't going to say that aloud about Harry Potter's friend. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You _think_, Goyle? Now there's a miracle," he said, getting up from his seat. Goyle and Crabbe stared at each other, confused.

--------------

Ron, Hermione, and Neville were all doing their homework in the common room when Ginny and Harry walked out of the boys' dormitory, looking a bit dishelved. Both looked pink in the cheeks, though Ginny appeared very victorious.

"What were you guys doing?" Ron asked, a bit offensively.

"Oh, don't you worry about anything," said Ginny casually. "I was just granting Harry's fanta-"

"-_GINNY!_" hissed Harry warningly. Hermione thought for a second that he was speaking in Parsletongue.

"WHAT?" bellowed Ron, his cheeks burning red. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Nothing big. Just don't touch the Firebolt until it _dries_," she said, smirking at her own brother as she put emphasis on 'dries'. She dragged Harry out of the room by the arm. "Okay, now it's my turn for _my_ fantasy."

While Ron looked furious and upset, and Neville greatly embarrassed, Hermione chuckled to herself. She admired Ginny's boldness when it came to matter as this; she wondered if she was _supposed_ to admire it, but she did nevertheless.

She imagined herself fulfilling her _own_ sexual fantasy. Having someone with her, and getting on her all fours, her ass to him, trying to pull down on her skirt so he can't see...but wanting him to see...and somehow she couldn't imagine that person to be anyone but Draco, sitting, smirking and smiling softly to himself as she covered her naked breasts with her little hands.

_Wow, I am perverted_, Hermione told herself, shaking her head.

At that moment, Draco was in his room, laying on his bed, thinking. He tried to erase his thought about her, about the dream. About how he wanted to own her. As he lay there, he remembered that he still had the _Hottest Witches: Revealed_ magazine in his schoolbag. She had forgotten to collect it from him.

Smiling to himself, he dug up his bag and found it. The post-it note was magically glued to the cover, so he couldn't take it off, but he opened the pages.

On the first page there was a large picture of a sexy young witch with long brown hair. She had a tanktop on and white cotton panties. The cheap kind, Malfoy thought. She was lying on a bed, and her eyes were closed, and her right hand was in her panties, moving restlessly. Although the magazine had no sound just like the Daily Prophet, he could tell that she was moaning. Her panties were wet as she fingered herself. Draco imagined the girl as Hermione; she did have a perfect body like that, though her hair was much bushier, he thought amusedly.

On the next page there were various moving photos of nude women, posing and winking, usually touching themselves. Malfoy groaned; in every picture he saw Hermione's face. He called in too sick for detention; if he saw her now he would completely lose control.

--------------

Although she didn't have Potions until Wednesday, other people told her that Snape wasn't back from the wing. The hex must be the thing keeping him so long, she thought happily. As she walked to Transfiguration on Monday morning, she saw Parvati and Lavender.

"Today's the first day of week three, Hermione," Lavender said, "you got two weeks left." Then she walked away, chattering with Parvati.

It took a moment for Hermione to realize what Lavender was talking about. _Oh_, she thought, _the bet_. She couldn't believe she had completely forgotten...And she only had two weeks left! _Well, I think I progressed_, she mused, remembering Draco's charming smiles and laughs. But was he really seeing her sexually? What if it takes a long time for him to lay her? No, if he really liked her, he wouldn't take long...look at what he did with all the other girls...

--------------

Draco had no choice but to finally face Hermione on Monday night. The three-week detention was supposed to end at the end of this week, but he earned both of them an extra day because of his absence. He had been avoiding her all day long, and of course, she had noticed. So when she spotted him walking reluctantly into the library, she pounced.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Draco looked up. She looked so goddamn sexy in her blue pleated mini skirt and a red low-cut v-neck shirt.

"What are you talking about, Granger," he said in a low voice, staring down at his toes.

"You've been avoiding me all day," she said. _Wait_, she thought, _I'm supposed to be sexy, not annoying. Crap._

"No, I wasn't," he lied.

"Okay," she said quickly, ending the conversation. She walked over to the librarian's desk, picked up a pile, and then to a shelf. She got on her all fours on the carpet and began to fill the empty shelf with books.

Draco could not help but stare. Her white cotton panties were visible under the short skirt, her thighs opened slightly_. She's asking for it_, he thought, feeling his groin get hard. How he wanted to rush over there, pull down those panties, and-

Hermione was staring back at him to study his reaction. Apparently, he was indeed staring, but he looked pretty angry (at himself, actually). This confused Hermione a bit.

"What?" said Draco.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said, getting back to reshelving. Her butt swayed to and fro as she reached for the correct books, and Draco felt extremely bothered.

Angry, Draco grabbed a pile of books.

"Finally decided to help?" Hermione said without looking back. Grumbling, he took the stack and went to the right shelf and began to work. Perhaps work will keep his mind off of her.

However, he wasn't so lucky. Whenever he caught a glimpse of her luscious cleavage or her tight ass, he felt hot. Twice he almost rushed up to her to tear open her clothes, but he managed to come back to earth and keep control.

-------------

As Hermione did very well in staying away from Zacharis Smith for a while, everyone pretty much forgot what had gone on between the two- that is, except Zacharis Smith himself. He always tried to catch her in the halls, but she managed to get away everytime. It was the same in classes they had together- that is, except the Tuesday that followed.

It was yet again Herbology, and the students had to pair up and grow a little flowering plant called the Iphasinia. Ron and Harry had paired up with each other. She stared hopefully at Draco Malfoy (it could be a great chance!), but, fearing his control problem might kick in, he paired up with Goyle instead.

While Hermione stood there confused and annoyed, Professor Sprout put a hand on her shoulder.

"Got no partner, Miss Granger?" she said briskly. "You should pair with Smith. You're so good but he's so horrible."

"No!" Hermione cried, but Smith had already heard his name.

"I'll pair with her," he said gladly, abandoning his previous partner with no one to pair up with except Crabbe.

"Alright," said Professor Sprout brightly, "the partners have to take care of the plant. Better care means faster flower. The person to bring me the flower the fastest will get the highest mark!"

"I'll take care of the plant," Hermione said quickly. She had no intention of taking care of that thing with Smith. However, he already had a hand sliding up her skirt.

"She said _partners_, baby," he whispered into her ear as he squeezed her buttocks. Hermione slapped the hand away.

A good distance away, Malfoy saw what happened. His stomach did a weird sort of a flip; that Smith was going to spend weeks with her. Perhaps he should have chosen her afterall, he thought with a burning pain.

--------------

"Are you going out with Smith?" Draco asked that night in detention. He meant to make it sound casual, like he didn't care.

"Why?" Hermione laughed.

"Just askin'," he said. It was very unlike him to _care_ so much, Hermione realized.

"No, I'm not," she told him, smiling softly to herself. "He's a jerk." She might have added that he's also a pervert only after her body, but then again, she needed Malfoy to do just that...how ironic...

Draco's heart leaped in joy, but he did well in concealing it.

"So you're not interested in him?" he asked, pulling a stack of books aside.

"No way," she said, smiling at Draco. Did he really like her? If not, why would he ask stuff like that? And she was answered almost right away. When she turned, he was standing inches away from her. "Whoa," she breathed.

Draco's head was spinning. Before he could stop himself, he pinned her to the wall behind her and began to kiss her passionately. It was even more eager than last time, and Hermione kissed him back just as eagerly. Acknowledging that she was kissing back, he lifted the pressure on her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands on her butt.

"Mmmm," Hermione moaned. Although it was just a kiss, she felt more aroused than what that creep Snape had made her. It was just a kiss, it was just a touch, and she felt herself get hot and wet beneath.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and to her disappointment he broke off the kiss. She saw the passionate lust in his eyes as he moved his lips to her cheek, her chin, her neck...he began to undo her blouse. The first four buttons were undone within seconds, and he could see her peach-colored bra enclosing her delicious breasts, making his head go spinning. He began to kiss her cleavage eagerly, making her moan with pleasure.

"Oh, Draco..." she gasped, and his mouth was again on hers, his hands groping her wherever he could reach.

"Hermione!"

In a start, Hermione and Draco stopped dead and turned around. There stood Ron at the entrance of the library, a couple of books at his feet.


	9. Completely Crazy

**The part in Draco thinking is from a book called 'Saving Francesca'- about how William Trombal thinks about Francesca. I had to use it, at my younger friend's request. It does fit the situation perfectly, though. :) Keep the lovely reviews coming! -Tina**

His face was pale, and as he recognized Malfoy, it turned bright red with anger.

"Malfoy! You!" he bellowed. He marched upto Malfoy, and before anyone could say anything, he blew a punch on his cheek.

"Why didn't you scream? Let's go tell Dumbledore right now! He'd be expelled..._molesting_ you like that..." Ron said angrily.

"No, you don't understand," Hermione said quickly, covering up her cleavage with one hand. Malfoy sat on the floor, his hand on his cheek and looking dumbfounded.

--------------

It was late- already ten at night- as Ron, Hermione, and Draco sat in Dumbledore's office.

"So you're telling me, Mr. Weasley, that Mr. Malfoy here _molested_ young Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said softly, locking his fingers together.

"Yes, sir," Ron replied defiantly.

"I wasn't _molesting_ her, sir," said Draco with a smirk. "We were snogging. Is that against the school rules, sir?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"No, I suppose it is not. But let us hear from Miss Granger's point of view," he replied.

All the eyes turned at Hermione, whose cheeks turned bright pink.

"Draco's telling the truth, sir," she said softly. Ron looked as if he was to blow any second.

"_Draco_? Since when did you call him _Draco_?" he bellowed. "And what did he feed you? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON???"

"Please refrain from vulgar language, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore quite pleasantly. "Well, if Miss Granger agrees with Mr. Malfoy, I believe the case is settled. Good night, everyone."

With Ron still fuming, the three exited the office.

"Tell me what's going on, Hermione," Ron said. "Do you _like _this guy?"

She was flustered. "Do we have to talk about it _here_ and _now_, Ron?" she hissed.

"YES!" shouted Ron. Draco just stood there, smirking.

"Okay, I do like him, okay?" she said quickly and quietly, but both boys heard her. Draco did a mental back flip in joy. So she did fancy him...oh my god...

"_OKAY_??? OKAY??? No, it's not okay, it's freaking MALFOY!!" Ron bellowed angrily. "He's using you, Hermione! He's just gonna lay you and leave you!"

_That's the plan, _Hermione thought. Get laid. Perhaps not the leaving part, though...now that she said it out loud that she liked him, and in front of him, too, there was no turning back and denying her own feelings.

"That's enough, Weasley," said Malfoy warningly. Ron merely glared at him. "I was gonna repay you for that pathetic punch, but I think you're bothered enough. Go crawl into your bed now. Good night, _Hermione_," he said. And, to her surprise, he leaned and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"GAHHH!!!" screamed Ron with anger; Draco just walked away, his hands in his pockets.

_He called me Hermione_, Hermione thought, feeling giddy inside. Of course, that was her name, but he called her by her first name, not "Granger" or "Mudblood". She smiled softly to herself, oblivious to Ron's outcries of frustration.

----------

Draco sat on his bed, deep in thought again. That Weasley did have a point; if he laid her (like he SO WANTED TO, goddamn it) too fast, she'd think he was using her. Of course, now that he knew she liked her (his did a mental cartwheel), he had no intention of leaving her. He laughed at himself for thinking about leaving her before he actually went out with her. He thought future with this girl. He didn't think _nice_. He thought sex, right here, right now...

Well, would he be able to fulfill his fantasy of hot sex with her? Perhaps not so soon. He wouldn't want to hurry things...

------------

Hermione had to hurry things.

Again the next morning Lavender reminded her, not very kindly, that the deadline was approaching. Soon Hermione realized that she _wanted_ to be with Malfoy. It wasn't really about running around the Quidditch field stark-naked anymore, though she would prefer _not_ to do _that_.

Other things were on her mind, too; Ron and Harry were extremely angry with her. They couldn't figure out what was going on, and she couldn't bring herself to tell them about the bet. Ginny actually thought it was better that they didn't know.

"They could cause problems," she reasoned. "Like tell Malfoy about the bet."

Hermione sank in her chair. Of course. That would ruin everything. Not when he was growing interest in her. But then again, maybe he'll get on her side and make the bet easier...no, she had agreed with Lavender that she wasn't to tell Malfoy. But she didn't say anything about someone _else_ telling him...

She began to count the days she had left.

It was Tuesday- exactly two weeks from the day they got in detention. Since it was a three-week detention, they'd be in detention until next Tuesday- no, Wednesday, since Malfoy earned them another day by skipping. And the bet was made on Sunday of that week, just two days prior. But she had four weeks for that...so she had a week and five days, including today. All of those days except the last four, she'll have detention with Malfoy. Her head began to ache; she didn't have enough time.

--------

Herbology was a nightmare. Smith kept on trying to steal pats and squeezes however she moved (or not moved), and she had to always slap his hand away crossly. Draco swallowed the urge to smack him- that is, until he saw what happened next.

Hermione was carefully watering the plant when Professor Sprout walked out for a minute to use the lavatory. Seeing his chance, Smith snuck up on her from behind.

He wrapped his arm around her, rubbing his hard groin against her buttocks through all the layers of clothes. He squeezed her left breast with his right hand. When Hermione, startled, tried to squirm free, he tightened his grab.

"_Let go, Smith!_" hissed Hermione angrily. She was just about to call for Ron and Harry's help (though they were angry with her about Malfoy), when-

"_Stupefy!_" cried Malfoy, his wand directed at Smith. Stunned with a flash of red light, Smith fell, unconscious on the greenhouse floor.

Professor Sprout was very unwilling to believe that Malfoy was telling the truth, but after Hermione's testimony, she let him go with a warning. "You can't attack students like that, Mr. Malfoy," she said, clicking her tongue.

"I won't if the other students don't attack other students," said Malfoy bitterly before walking away.

Completely charmed, (the crush-factor kicking in) Hermione walked away as well.

---------------------

_Take things slow_, Draco told himself as he walked into the library. Madame Pince had not even bothered to see to them before she left; the library was empty when he entered two minutes after nine. He no longer bothered that she was Muggle-born; he knew that he couldn't hold that to deny his own feelings anymore. Sighing, he began to ponder what to do.

Soon, Hermione entered the library. She was wearing a hot-red tanktop and short sweatpants. Suppressing the urge to knock her to the floor and kiss her, Draco opened his mouth.

"Do you have time this weekend?" he asked, as casually as he could.

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Yeah...why?"

"I know a restaurant just outside Hogsmead. Might wanna grab something to eat?" he said.

Hermione approached him, her eyes shining. Draco gulped silently as he caught sight of her breasts; he could see the bumps of her erect tits through the tank top. She wasn't wearing a bra, he realized. Yet her breasts were round and firm; he would not have noticed if it weren't for the clearly-visible bumps.

"Is this a date?" she asked softly, smiling.

"If you want it to be," he said, as coolly as possible. He tried very hard to take his eyes off the bumps of her shirt. His eyes began to wander the ceiling. "Seven on Saturday night?"

Confused, Hermione stared at the ceiling in the hope of seeing what Draco was staring at. She saw nothing but the lamps. She beamed at him. "I'd love to," she told him, giving him a quick kiss on his right cheek. "How should I dress?"

_Nothing at all_, he screamed inside. "Doesn't matter. You can wear that," he said instead, finally finding the excuse to stare again at her tits visible through her tight tanktop. Hermione laughed.

"I'll be a bit more formal, I guess," she said brightly. "I was working out; I didn't know we had a gym until yesterday." Draco tried not to imagine her, running, heaving her nice breasts as she sweated. "I like to dress comfortably when I exercise."

_No bra is comfortable? _Draco asked himself, amused. He supposed it must be. But it made him damn uncomfortable, seeing her erect tits right there in front of him through the red fabric. _Don't rush it, Draco,_ he told himself. _Don' rush it. Don't rush it. Don't, don't don't..._

Before he knew it, he had knocked her down to the carpet, his eager mounth on hers. Her gasp of pleasure made him dizzy. He grabbed, with his both hands, her breasts. He sqeezed them hard, feeling her very flesh beneath the tanktop. She moaned in ecstasy.

"Oh my god," she gasped.

His arm wrapped around her; his hands between her and the floor. He squeezed her buttocks, feeling them under the short sweatpants. He took his hands out and, madly, began to lift up her tanktop. A hint of panic appeared on Hermione's face, but as he kissed her again roughly on the lips, she again moaned.

Her round, firm breasts were exposed. Peach-colored mounds topped with hard, erect tits. With bot hof his big hands, Draco squeezed her breasts again, hard. He felt her hard tits against the palm of his hands. Then, realizing what he had done, and suddenly coming to his senses, he stopped.

"Not quite big enough," he said thoughtfully.

"What!?" retorted Hermione, her breasts heaving as she lay there on the carpet. Her tanktop was rolled up to her collarbones, and though Draco did not know, her panties inside the sweatpants were as wet as they could be.

"I mean, adequate, but I've seen bigger," he replied with a smirk.

"What, on a country fair TV?" she said, annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco, interested. "Country fair? TV?"

"Nothing, nothing," said Hermione, getting up. Draco caught the pissed-off look on her face and laughed.

"If you are so disappointed by my remark..." he said. He leaned and kissed her lips.

It was a gentle kiss, sweet and hoaxing. Hermione kissed back eagerly, completely under his spell. She was very hesitant to let go.

"-that should pay for it," he said after pulling away, a small smile on his lips. _Good cover-up_, he thought. He had really taken it way too far this time...

"Yeah," she managed to reply, sitting up. Her top was still rolled up to her collarbones, her firm breasts still revealed. Blushing madly, she rolled her shirt down.

"Always wear a bra," he advised, looking at the ceiling, "you are gonna drive horny males crazy everywhere."

"Like you?" she laughed.

"Yeah, like me," Draco admitted, a smug smirk on his lips. "Don't forget about Saturday."

Yes, he had gone crazy. Completely crazy.

**Liked it? REVIEW:) In the next chapter you'll be learning about what had happened to Snape. Tata! -Tina**


	10. Substitute Teacher

**Long chapter, because I have a favor to ask y'all. :) Read the chapter and see my note at the end!! -Tina**

Snape was not back in his office for Wednesday or Thursday- some people who had visited the hospital wing said he was up, but acting very weird.

As a substitute for Potions they had a young teacher who couldn't be anymore than three years older than the seventh-years. His name was Kyle Williams- cousin of Stephanie Williams (one of the girls Draco had experimented with to satsify his _needs_). He was a handsome young man, with dark brown hair and a muscular build.

"Do you know what happend to Snape?" asked Harry as they took their seats.

"_Professor_ Snape. You must be Harry Potter?" the substitute said in a voice that made all the girls sigh. He had the voice of a sex-god, though Hermione had never heard a sex-god speak and could not prove this point.

Harry made the same face he had always made whenever people chattered about how famous he was.

"He's in the hospital wing, he's not well," Kyle replied. "And today we're going to make some interesting potion."

All the students were at one interested.

"Of course, I'm not supposed to do this, but I hope to teach here permanently one day, and want to make a good first impression for you Gryffindor seventh-years. What happens in this class, stays in this class. And you are to tell everyone I'm a great professor," he said with a sweet, charming smile.

"What are we making, sir?" asked Hermione.

"We're making lust potion," he announced. Mutters spread around the dungeon.

"That's illegal!" cried someone.

"That doesn't exist!" cried someone else.

"Yes, it is illegal," said Kyle, "but it does exist. And we're going to make some today."

---------

The lust potion was rather difficult to make, but at the announcement that the students will be able to keep it after they're finished, they got on working on it.

Hermione, sweating, sliced different herbs and threw them in her pot. _It's going to be a very fragile, easily explosive mix_, she thought as she worked.

"Hard at work, I see?" said Kyle, looking over her work. "You really need that potion, do you?"

Hermione's cheeks reddened at once.

"You're doing fine, by the way," he said. "But I don't think you'll need it much. You are one attractive young lady." His stare lingered on her legs.

She stared at him. No, not the sub, too! He was young and handsome, not creepy at all, but that wasn't really the point. He laughed at her expression.

"Don't worry, I don't go for minors," he said quickly.

"I'm seventeen," Hermione said automatically, "I'm technically an adult." Then, she regretted it at once.

Smiling, he ruffled her hair like a little kid. "Okay, miss. Then you better watch out," he said with a wink.

_What have I done again_, Hermione thought grudgingly as she stirred the potion.

----------

All the other students were too scared to really use their potions.

"Mine's bright red," complained Harry, "it's supposed to be silver."

"Mine got hair," whined Ron. "Is it supposed to have hair?" His bottle was full of green, mud-like substance that had bits of purple hair mixed in.

"No," said Hermione, laughing. She tucked away her bottle, which was full of silvery, smooth, and somehow bouncy liquid.

"Remember, no word about this to anyone," warned Kyle. "And if you got a good potion, a word of warning to you: use it wisely. Don't get yourself in trouble. Use when only needed, try to use within three days," and with that he gave Hermione a quick wink. Unlike Snape, she did not get freaked out at all. He was charming, funny. But he didn't give her the thrill that Draco gave her, she mused.

---------------

Hermione did not like gossip, but soon she realized she was in the middle of one. No one really knew about what happened in the library during detentions, and Ron refused to talk about what he had seen, but apparently people were fascinated that Draco attacked Smith, _again_, in the open.

"Do you reckon he likes her?" said Stephanie Williams. Hermione was walking down the hall for Charms, and did her best to ignore Stephanie and Bianca George. She felt sick when she spotted the latter, as she remembered how she had taken Draco's dick into her mouth.

"No way," whispered Bianca. "But she's a slut, though. Zacharis told me, she let him finger her during class."

Hermione felt like throwing up. That Smith was spreading rumors.

"It's not just fingering, girl, I heard she gave Harry Potter a blowjob," said Stephanie. Hermione did not know whether to laugh or get mad at this ridiculous news. Stephanie continued, not noticing Hermione who had stopped in her track. "Sucked him right off. And I think she's bi, too- Lavender Brown told me that she saw her and Ginny Weasley totally making out."

"I think she slept with Ron Weasley, too," said Bianca. "And yeah, Lavender told me about that. She also told me she's been screwing that oaf Hagrid."

"Oh my god, ew!" Stephanie furrowed her brows in disgust. Then her face eased up a bit. "Well, I guess his could be..._bigger_?"

Hermione swore she saw Bianca's eyes lit up as she continued her way to Charms. She could just picture Lavender throwing rumors like that around. To make the bet harder, she opined. But she wasn't going to let something like that get in her way.

----------

As she finished her classes that day, she began to wonder how to slip in that potion to Draco. However, her plans were shattered when she walked into Lavender and Parvati.

"You can't use it," said Lavender coldly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"You can't use the potion. It's cheating," said Parvati, crossing her arms. Hermione sighed.

"Fine," she said through clenched teeth. "Speaking of cheating, I'd appreciate it if you would keep your little mouth shut about me, Lavender."

Lavender's eyes widened innocently.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?"

"Stop spreading stupid rumors about me. _Me? Hagrid_? Don't be so ridiculous. Well, thanks to you, I bet Bianca George is on her way to screw him right about now," said Hermione coolly. "Should give you something to talk about. Bye now."

------------

Ginny was very interested when Hermione told her about what she had heard.

"Me? Make out with _you_? Please!" she laughed. Then she stopped. "If you do give Harry a blowjob, though, I'm killing you."

Hermione tilt her head back, laughing. "No way, Ginny! He's like a brother." She looked around in search for him. "Where is he?"

Ginny looked a bit down. "He's at the hospital wing," she replied.

"Why?" Hermione asked, wide-eyed.

"Fell off the broom during Quidditch practice. A bludger hit him," Ginny said grudgingly.

"How...Harry," Hermione said thoughtfully. Ginny nodded.

-------------

When Hermione visited Harry in the hospital wing, he looked okay. He had his right leg wrapped up and supported magically in the thin air, but otherwise he looked healthy.

"Have you seen Snape?" he said as soon as Hermione reached him and said hi. He looked very excited. "He's in that other bed. It's sooooooo hilarious."

Curious, Hermione walked up to where Harry was blissfully pointing at. It was hidden from other beds with a curtain, and so she drew it.

On the bed, there sat Severus Snape in the hospital wing clothes. He was sitting, rocking back and forth, his right thumb in his mouth. He spotted Hermione, and gleefully, smiled at her.

"Mommy?" he said in a voice that gave Hermione serious chills. It was as if he was mimicking a child. He took his thumb out and began to clap his hands in an excited rhythm. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy's come!!" he squealed.

Completely freaked out, Hermione stepped back.

"Oh, god, you there!" yelled Madame Pomfrey from two beds away. "Let him be, for crying out loud! Draw that curtain immediately!"

Before Hermione could oblige, Snape hopped (yes, hopped!) off the bed, a big, bright, innocent smile on his old, creepy face. He looked at Hermione and took his hands to his face, covering his face as he giggled madly.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Hermione, both freaked out and confused. Snape kept on giggling on.

"Mommy got big boobies," he replied, stretching his arms out in front of him and bouncing on his feet. He opened and closed his palms repeatedly, squealing, "boobies!"

"Professor, get back to your bed!" said Madame Pomfrey sternly, upset. Snape stopped bouncing and stared at her, looking very sad. His mouth began to twitch. His big nose began to redden. Soon, he burst into tears.

"I want touch mommy boobies!!" he wailed, plopping down on the floor and kicking his legs. "WAHHH!!!"

Madame Pomfrey was extremely annoyed at this point. "Don't be ridiculous, professor, this girl is not your mother. She's your student. Now go back to bed and take your medicines!"

Snape kept on wailing, waving his arms in the air and crying, "boobies!".

"He always has to get what he wants," groaned Madame Pomfrey, putting a hand on her forehead. "Last night we had read him fifteen picture books and change his pillow color at least eleven times." Hermione noticed his pillow on the bed. It was a fluffy one in pink with green polka dots.

"MOMMY BOOBIES!!!" Snape wailed on the floor. Harry was killing himself laughing from his bed.

"Unacceptable, professor, go back to bed now," Madame Pomfrey sighed, trying to drag the big man to his bed.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" cried Snape, tears rolling down his face. He kicked his legs and pushed Madame Pomfrey aside. As strong as his body was, she was knocked out. She sighed.

"Do you mind, dear? He won't listen," she said apologetically, looking at Hermione. "I could use a spell on him, but Dumbledore said not to use a spell on him in anyway in case of side effects. I've never seen this spell before...Besides, he's not going to remember it once the spell wears off."

_But I will_, Hermione thought bitterly. Flustered, she approached him and got on her knees, like a mother getting down to a child's eye level. Not believing herself, she took her chest to him. He stopped crying at once, delighted.

He extended his arms and grabbed both of her breasts with his hands. He squeezed and played with them (loudly, too), making everyone in the room (except him, that is,) feel awfully uncomfortable. Hermione wished she'd worn a heavy sweater instead of her thin tanktop.

"Mommy boobie feel good," he announed proudly, squeezing on her breats so hard that it started to hurt. He was playing with them like a child playing with playdough.

"That's quite enough, now, dear, go back to bed at once," said Madame Pomfrey, her cheeks pink. However, he did not look like he was tired of playing just yet.

"No! No! NO!!!" cried Snape, clutching Hermione's breasts and smashing them together, delighted to see her cleavage forming above the shirt. He began to tug at the shirt. "Take it _off_, mommy!"

"Okay, that's it," said Hermione, getting up. She adjusted her shirt. "This is ridiculous. I'm leaving," she said.

Madame Pomfrey looked understanding but distressed; Snape was starting another tantrum, crying and wailing.

"Just don't tell Dumbledore," she sighed, taking out a wand. She muttered something under her breath and shot a silver light at him. He began to snore immediately.

--------------

Draco was very pleased to hear what had happened to Snape during detention that night.

"Using spells on him will lengthen the duration," he laughed as Hermione mentioned the spell Madame Pomfrey had used. "She must have used a lot of spells on him, for him to be still there."

"It's _not_ funny," insisted Hermione. "I was completely humiliated today!"

Draco smiled. She looked so cute when she was angry. It felt as if they'd been going out for a long time, though they haven't technically started to.

"So he squeezed your tits?" he asked playfully, gliding toward the back of her sofa. "Exactly how did he do it?"

"Like I was made out of clay," muttered Hermione. Draco leaned front against the back of her sofa, a smirk on his lips. He slid his hands down her shoulder to her breasts. Hermione gasped. "Wh- what are you doing?"

"Oh," said Draco lazily, caressing her breasts with his hands softly. "Just showing you how it should be done." He began to carefully yet playfully rub his hand against her breasts. Hermione let out a soft moan. Just keep this going...she's not gonna need the lust potion after all...

But she was wrong. Draco was careful not to lose control again so soon. He liked her. He really thought she could be the one. He'd take things slowly...but he knew he couldn't resist her. He'd be slower. He'd be more gentle. He'd be seductive.

He walked around the sofa, leaned, and gave her a lingering kiss. He wasn't eager, but she was. His kisses, whether rough or gentle, were enchanting every time.

"Wow, thanks," Hermione gasped when he let go.

Draco chuckled. "You _thank_ me for a kiss?"

Hermione smiled shyly.

---------------------

Kyle was very good.

When she was looking at him, he wasn't looking at her; when she turned, he did. He didn't think that bushy-haired hottie was really his to conquer, but he thought she was cute. Perhaps he'd take her on a few dates after Snape gets back. He was only twenty- three years older. Dumbledore had been very generous, seeing that he was looking into career in teaching and that he was a top student while at Hogwarts. He hadn't expected him to flirt with a student, though, he thought with a chuckle.

"So did you put that lust potion to a good use?" he asked in a whisper as he passed her cauldron. She scowled at the thought.

"No, turns out, I can't use it," she replied, cool as ice.

"Why? Yours was perfect," he said.

"It's none of your business," she said curtly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Now that's no way to talk to a teacher!" he exclaimed. "Five points from Gryffindor."

"Sir," said Harry, who was back from the hospital wing, whispered, "you can't take off points. You're a substitute."

Kyle rolled his eyes, annoyed. He would have smacked him if he wasn't a teacher- and more so if it wasn't the famous Harry Potter.

"Thanks for letting me know, Harry," he muttered. "But I should know. What are you going to do with that potion? If you don't use it within a few days, the bottle will explode."

"I- I didn't know that," said Hermione, a bit uneasy.

"The substance is very fragile- went left unused for three to five days, it will bubble and then explode. Longer it's left, stronger the effects, though," he said. He lowered himself to match her level, and whispered something into her ear. Looking smug, he strolled away. Hermione's cheeks were burning red.

"What did he say?" asked Ron, curious. He had sworn to stop talking to her after he'd found out she liked Draco, but he couldn't resist the curiosity.

However, Hermione could not say it.

"Drink it alone. Perfect for good _two_ hours of masturbating, I promise," he had whispered seductively into her right ear.

**Thought you'd like that! ;)**

**I'm starting my fanfic forum, where people can discuss stuff about my fanfics (I have a lot of ideas for future fanfics), and just chill:)**

** Please visit and post your comments, ideas, and more! I'm also going to have some announcements there too.**

**I'm also looking for a moderator for the forum. Any of my wonderful readers is welcome. Just post on the forum to let me know if you're interested! Thanks! -Tina**


	11. Girl on Girl

**Another long chapter! )**

**Warning: There's masturbation and lots of femmeslash in this chapter. Yes, it's explicit, but trust me, it's nothing you can't handle after Snape. Read my note at the end! -Tina**

All throughout rest of the day she could think of little other than what Kyle had told her. She was so lost in thought that during detention Draco was sure she had lost it; she was mindlessly stuffng a quill into a book until it tore.

The next day was Friday and having Herbology second period, she headed over to the greenhouse. Smith went on trying to get his greedy hands on her body, and for a moment she let him without thinking, for she was deep in thought about the potion. She came back to her senses when he lifted up her skirt and tried to finger her. She angrily slapped him away, much to Draco's delight. He quickly hid the wand he had drawn out.

It was nearly seven when Hermione finished her dinner the day after and dragged herself to the dorm. She had made up her mind to try the potion out.

"Hmm." Hermione shook the bottle. Then, making sure the room was empty (no Parvati or Lavender lurking around!), she opened the bottle and tossed the content into her mouth.

A strange feeling erupted inside of her. Breathing heavily, Hermione plopped down on her bed, face down. She began to slide her hand up her skirt and into her panties. She felt her clit getting wet and slimy. She felt feverish.

"Ahh," she moaned in ecstasy as she slid her fingers into her clit. With her free hand she quickly unbuttoned her shirt and threw it out. She unclasped her bra and threw it away as well. The other hand still in her wet panties, she began to squeeze her tits, gasping.

"Oh my god."

Hermione turned. There stood Parvati Patil, a look of pure shock on her face. Hermione would have quickly covered herself up, but the potion was too strong. She felt she wanted Parvati to see her.

She sat upright on the bed, facing Parvati seductively with her upper half completely naked. She kept her hand in her panties; she couldn't help it.

And, to Hermione's surprise and momentary delight, a grin rose in Parvati's face.

She walked over to the bed, leaned, and planted a sexy kiss on her lips. Hermione moaned.

"I was waiting to walk in on Lavender, but you'll do," Parvati whispered, pinning Hermione to the bed. She quickly tossed away her shirt and unclasped her bra, revealing her large, tanned breasts. She rubbed them against Hermione's.

"Mmmm," Hermione moaned. _God, I'm horny_, she thought as she hungrily lifted her head to suck at Parvati's tits. "You were a lesbian?" she managed to ask between the licks.

"Don't stop, keep going," whispered Parvati in ecstasy, forcing Hermione to keep her mouth on her tits. "I had a crush on Lavender forever...Harry was a cover-up," she explained, her eyes closed as she rubbed her panties under her skirt against Hermione's. "But you'll do for now, goddamn it."

Parvati went lower and began to lick at Hermione's nipples. She gasped and moaned at Parvati's eager tongue. Then, Parvati crawled back to the edge of the bed and began to slide down Hermione's skirt.

"Damn, you're wet," she muttered happily, tugging down Hermoine's panties.

"I'm not really lesbian or bi," gasped Hermione, her body vibrating. Somehow she couldn't hold herself down. "But do something, I'd do anything for...oh..._oh."_

Parvati had locked her mouth on Hermione's wet clit.

"Mmmm, don't stop," moaned Hermione as Parvati's tongue explored her clit. She clutched her own breasts with her two hands. Her body was hot and vibrating like mad.

As Parvati teased and satisfied her with her mouth, Hermione moaned and screamed in pure bliss. Then, as Parvati's tongue struck in, orgasm took over her body. However, even after it was over, her body was still heated up and vibrating.

Smiling and wiping her mouth, Parvati got up. She slid down her skirt and her panties, exposing her wet pussy. She rubbed her index finger at it. "Okay," she said, grinning, "my turn."

-------------------

Hermione thought the lust potion would have run out by now as she walked into the library. Her body was still hot, but she did not feel as horny as she did before. Her panties were still soaking wet as she strolled into the library.

Malfoy was standing near a shelf reading something intently; he did not see her coming in. Hermione cleared her throat and Draco looked up from his book. "Oh, hey," he said, smiling a little. "You're looking a little flushed."

She didn't know if it was the tiny bit left of the lust potion kicking in, but soon she was on the floor, her mouth locked onto Draco's.

_What a pleasant surprise_, Draco thought smugly as he slid his hand up and down her arse. Maybe it was a bit of the potion left in her mouth that moved into his, he suddenly felt a strong erection. Feeling it against her thighs, Hermione laughed. A bit flustered, Draco quickly got up.

"Don't forget tomorrow's dinner," he said quickly, turning his back on her so she wouldn't see the large bump on his trousers.

-------------------

"What to wear, what to wear," Hermione paced the room, looking through her closet. Parvati sat on a bed near, a gentle smile on her lips. Hermione stared back at her and blushed a little. "Like I told you," she began, but was interrupted.

"-it was the lust potion, I know," Parvati said pleasantly. "And I think it was used well."

Blushing, Hermione went back to rummaging through the closet. "Just don't tell anyone. Especially Draco. And...ugh, this is horrible. I have no decent dress to wear to a dinner."

"Well," Parvati began, "I'm not supposed to be helping you win him over, but Lavender taught me how to fix clothes with magic." Hermione remembered the day she had made the bet; Lavender had successfully 'sexified' Parvati's top.

Parvati got up and rummaged through Hermione's closet until she located a plain-looking red dress. It was rather ugly, with the shoulders and the arms covered up and the rim reaching the floor.

"Ew," said Hermione and Parvati and once. Parvati took out her wand.

Hermione sat on her bed and watched in awe as Parvati fixed up the dress. She boldy cut off the arms and made a deep v-shaped cut through the middle.

Soon, they had a skinny red dress with a plunging v-neck. Parvati also made a single cut on one side so Hermione's legs could be seen.

She could clearly see that she couldn't wear a regular bra with that type of dress; the gap between the two breasts would be exposed, along with a good amount of the breasts themselves. Parvati disapproved when Hermione said she might need the bra with clear plastic front strap.

"You're good to go braless," she said. "Your boobs are firm enough."

It embarrassed Hermione that Parvati would know this, but she didn't say anything.

------------------

Hermione met Draco at the entrance of Hogsmead. He was looking slick yet casual.

"You look amazing," he said, gasping silently at her sight. Her hair was neatly twirled into an elegant bun like she had their fourth year at the Yule Ball. He knew she wore nothing under the plunging v-neck, turning him on.

The restaurant was just outside Hogsmead.

"I hope you like Italian food," he said as he opened the door for her. "It's not too fancy, but they have good food."

"I love Italian food," she said, taking in the atmosphere. It wasn't exactly all-fancy type of a restaurant, but it was very crowded with many couples enjoying wine and pasta, and romatinc music filled the air. She watched as he talked to a waiter, and he led them to a secluded corner where there was a table set for two. Candles lighted the area and she could hear music playing softly.

"I'd like the ravioli," said Draco, "and bring us a bottle of wine, too. What do you want to eat?"

"I'll try the ravioli too," Hermione replied. The waiter nodded and disappeared.

"How d'you get a table like this on a Saturday night?" Hermione asked in wonder. Draco smirked.

"I'm rich and powerful," he said boastfully. Hermione laughed.

The two talked about various things as they waited for their food. About school, about teachers...and about friends.

"I know you don't like Harry or Ron," Hermione said a bit uneasily, "but they are my friends. Have been so for the past seven years."

"I understand and respect that," said Draco simply. "But that doesn't make me like them just because I like you."

The words 'I like you' played over and over again in Hermione's head like a sweet melody.

------------------

Parvati sat in the dormitory doing her homework, humming to herself. Lavender came in, and her heart leaped.

"Hi, Lav," she said brightly. She noticed Lavender was looking upset. "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" repeated Lavender with a bit of ridicule. "Let me tell you what's going on. I just saw Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy on their way to a restaurant outside Hogsmead, that's what's going on."

"Oh," said Parvati, pretending to look surprised. Lavender plopped down in an armchair, looking miserable. Parvati got up and walked behind the chair. She began to massage Lavender's shoulders. "Don't worry, Lav, everything's fine. You're going to win the bet," she lied.

"I'm...just worried," Lavender said crossly."There must be something I can do. I can't tell him about the bet till it's over...something I can tell him so it changes his mind."

Parvati stopped. She bit her lower lip. She didn't want to make things bad for Hermione, but she didn't want her secret crush to feel so bad.

"Lav?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I can tell you that will change his mind."

Lavender looked back at her best friend, her eyes shining. "What? Tell me!"

Parvati took a deep breath.

"First of all," she began, "I love you."

"WHAT?" Lavender exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, I had a crush on you forever. I'm...I'm a lesbian."

"Oh my god," Lavender groaned, massaging her forehead with her fingers. Parvati had been expecting this. She slid her hands down over Lavender's shoulders and began to caress her breasts. Lavender did not move.

"And," Parvati said softly, "if you would just fulfill my desire, I'll tell you what she did with me...the things she can't deny having done...things that could convince everyone she's a lesbian slut..." She got in front of Lavender and took off her shirt and unclasped her bra.

"Okay," Lavender whispered eagerly, both shocked and strangely aroused by the sight of her best friend's tits. "Besides, I may be bi curious, Parvati..." Parvati was already unbuttoning Lavender's blouse, her lips locked onto Lavender's. She was soon naked waist-up just like Parvati. Parvati licked at her tits graciously as she began to tug at her skirt.

"I won't tell you what she did to me or what I did to her, Lav," she whispered as she slid down Lavender's thong, "I'll demonstrate them." She slid down her own jeans and her panties, sat on top of Lavender. She smashed her breasts against Lavender's and began to rub her wet clit against Lavender's as they moaned in ecstasy.

"I've aways dreamed of this," whispered Parvati, feeling Lavender's body getting hot and her clit getting wetter and wetter. Parvati crawled back to the floor and sat on her knees, her pussy dripping. She began to lick at Lavender's hot clits, and Lavender gasped.

"Mmmm," she moaned. She found herself wanting to pull Parvati's head closer, smashing her tongue against her wanting pussy. "Don't tease me," she gasped.

"My pleasure," purred Parvati, sticking her tongue inside as Lavender cried out in orgasm.

**I always thought, while reading HP, that Lavender and Parvati must be lesbians. Well, in my fanfiction I fulfill that fantasy. LOL**

**I would REALLY appreciate it if you would check out my **_**other**_** story, called "Hogwarts, Charming but Insane". It's got only twenty hits and one comment! I promise it's fun. :) **

**Also, check out my forum as well (go to my profile and click "My Forums") where you can discuss a whole lot of stuff. :D**

**Enjoy! - Tina**


	12. Girlfriend

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Just reminding you: Kyle Williams is 20, not 23 years older than Hermione. 00 Check out my forum and other two stories!!!- Tina**

Because she had recognized some faces from Hogwarts at the restaurant, she wouldn't have been surprised if rumors flew that she went out with Draco. What she didn't expect, however, was rumors about she being a lesbian slut.

"No wonder you could hang out with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley without anything happening," said Stephanie Williams quite boldy when they ran into eachother in the hall way.

"What are you talking about?" said Hermione, confused. Bianca George rolled her eyes, as if talking to a five-year old.

"I heard you slept with Parvati Patil," she said. "At least she's admitting she's a lesbo, what's wrong with you? Everyone knows all the dirty things you did with her."

Hermione's stomach lurched. She had told Parvati to not tell anyone, and if Bianca and Stephanie knew, the whole school knew.

---------------------

"I knew it was a rumor," said Harry over the breakfast table.

"Yeah, you like..._Malfoy_," sulked Ron, stabbing at his food.

"Why would people spread that kind of rumor? Why would Parvati lie?" Ginny asked. Hermione bit her lips. There wasn't really anything Parvati said that was apart from the truth: that is, except that she was a lesbian. But how can she deny being a lesbian if she did all those things?

----------------------

"You _WHAT_?" cried Ginny when Hermione sat down with her in the privacy of the common room after breakfast.

"It's true," said Hermione, "but I had the lust potion. The one I was telling you about? Anyways, she came in and kissed me. And the potion took over."

"Damn," Ginny muttered.

"Yeah...this is bad," said Hermione, clutching her forehead. It was then that Parvati and Lavender entered.

"Here come the witches," said Ginny loudly. "Of course, we all are, but certainly not wicked..."

Lavender sneered at her. "What do you want, Weasley?"

Parvati was looking a bit sorry for Hermione, but she held on to her best friend's hand tightly.

"What made you spill, Parvati? Did Lavender agree to sleep with you or something?" spat Hermione crossly. "If this is your dirty idea of making me lose the bet, think again. Draco won't believe this crap."

"Whatever," said Lavender, walking into the dorm room with Parvati.

-------------------

It was precisely nine when Hermione entered the library. The detentions didn't even feel like detentions anymore, she mused. She would have detention until Wednesday.

"Hey, hot lesbian," droned Draco, sitting in his usual armchair. "Yesterday was great. We ditched detention and Pince didn't even take notice."

"Before you wonder the thing about the rumor," Hermione began. "I'm not a lesbian. I was under a potion, and-"

"Well, that's too bad, then," interrupted Draco, stretching his arms out. "Because I think lesbians are hot. Bi is better for my sake, though." He gave her a sexy wink. Hermione smiled as she walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"In that case," she said, "I guess I don't have to explain myself in order to get a kiss?"

"No, you wouldn't have to," said Draco, laying his palm on her bare thigh. And soon their lips were locked, his hands traveling up and down her smooth legs.

-----------------------

On Monday Hermione was forced back into Herbology with Smith. He wasn't very interested in the plant they were supposed to grow, however.

"When are you gonna do me, baby?" he breathed into her ear.

"What?" spat Hermione, slapping away his hand as he tried to grope her arse.

"How about a blowjob?" he said, slipping his hand down her thigh under the table.

"Are you insane?" Hermione slapped away his hand again.

"Just do me like you did Parvati Patil, horny bitch," he whispered. "Let's see if you can suck a dick like you licked her pussy-"

"_Stupefy!" _cried Draco Malfoy from the table across. With a beam of red light, Smith was stunned again, unconscious on the greenhouse floor.

"MISTER MALFOY!!!!" bellowed Professor Sprout. "What have you done???"

"Smith was harassing my girlfriend, ma'am," said Draco coldly.

_Girlfriend?_ Hermione thought, blushing. Students began to whisper in low voices.

----------------------

"I'm pissed," hissed Lavender Brown, pacing the room. Parvati sat on the bed.

"Don't be, love," Parvati purred. Lavender shot a glare at her.

"How can I not be? They're doing fucking fine! Did you see them during Herbology yesterday? _Girlfriend_? Or did you see them today, making out in the halls?" she screamed, making Parvati nervous.

"Sweetie, they only began to do that, there's no way she'll get laid in five days-"

"DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT KNOW MALFOY!!??" screamed Lavender angrily, stomping her feet. "No girl he _ever_ dated went on not getting fucked for a week!"

-----------------------

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her softly. She grinned in pleasure.

"God, I love you," he whispered, kissing her neck. She let out a soft moan.

"I love you too, Draco," she sighed, not believing what she was saying, what she was feeling. Her fingers reached for her blouse to unbutton it, but he held her hand back. He gulped silently.

"Not yet," he whispered. "I want our relationship to be special."

"Huh? Oh..okay," Hermione managed to say. She couldn't help but admire his pure feelings for her, but also couldn't help feeling a bit annoyed.

--------------------

"It means he's serious about you," said Ginny as they sat in the empty common room. "They do want to have sex, but they like to give it some time so as to make it more special. I just didn't expect Malfoy to do that, though."

Hermione sighed happily, then looked annoyed. "But I have to win the bet!"

"Take time, Hermione, you have till Sunday anyway," said Ginny. "I slept with Harry a day after he said he wanted to make it 'special'."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What?"

"I told him I would sleep with him, and he said he'd like to make it special, not yet. Then the next day we had sex," explained Ginny casually. "It was really good sex, too."

"Ugh, I didn't have to hear that last part," frowned Hermione. She tried to erase the mental picture in her head: Ginny and Harry, naked, sweating and humping on a bed...

"Of course," continued Ginny, "I had to provoke it. Brushing and stuff."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "_Brushing?"_

"Yeah. You rub yourself against them a little with some thin clothes on, turns them on instantly...oh, like how you did with Smith that other time, I heard. Nice going."

"Ugh," grunted Hermione, waving her hands in the air. She didn't even want to think about Smith, who was probably in the hospital wing now.

"No bra, thin shirt, and cold tits. Works like a charm," winked Ginny, prancing away to her dormitory.


	13. Room of Requirement

It was Kyle William's last day as Potions substitute. He did not look at Hermione in any different way than he looked at other students, however.

"Tomorrow Professor Snape will be returning," he said at the end of class, looking around at everyone. All students, especially the girls, were deeply disappointed. He laughed. "Now, you guys can pick up where we're leaving off today. And no homework."

All the students cheered and stormed out of the dungeon, excited. Hermione felt his gaze on her, so she stayed a bit.

"Wait, Hermione," he said as she was picking up her books.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Look, would you like to go out with me sometime?" he said gently, his charming smile soft. "I know it can be a bit weird, but I'm only three years older than you are. Think about it."

Before Hermione could reply, he leaned and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "That's for being not only the cleverest but also the most beautiful witch I've ever seen."

She stood there stunned. Then, the door burst open.

"Take your hands off my woman, Williams," Draco Malfoy growled, taking out his wand. Chuckling a bit, he let go of Hermione.

"Your woman? Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend, Hermione?" he said sweetly as if talking to a little sister.

"I, uh-"

"Let's go," hissed Draco, taking her wrist and pulling her out of the dungeon.

"Er, Draco," she began as they got out into the hallway. However, she couldn't finish. He pinned her to the wall and kissed her, and she was enchanted again. After a while that seemed like ages, he pulled away. He smiled at her flustered expression.

"Don't let anyone kiss you ever again, except me," he warned. Hermione nodded, breathless.

------------------------------------

Hermione took off her shirt and her bra. She rummaged her closet for a white tank top and put it on; her hard nipples were clearly visible. She put on short sweatpants as well.

"So much for a detention look," she muttered. She grabbed a sweater jacket to wear on her way to the library.

It was the last day of the long three-weeks-and-a-day-detention. As if celebrating it, Madam Pince was there, much to Hermione's dismay.

"Today's the last day, Miss Granger," she said curtly, holding out her hand for Hermione's wand. Draco soon followed in, and was startled to see her.

"You're going to stay here tonight?" he asked, confused.

"Why, yes, I am. Give me your wand, Mr. Malfoy!"

The disappointed look on Draco's face was visible, and Hermione giggled. She unzipped her sweater and took it off. He sneered as if satisifed, seeing her erect tits through the white tank top.

"Why, Miss Granger!" cried Madam Pince, "I know it's almost summer, but your attire! Put on your jacket immediately!"

Annoyed, she picked up her jacket again. However, she kept it unzipped so Draco could get a good view.

As they worked, Hermione made sure she was near reach of Draco. While he was putting books back on a high shelf she walked by, brushing her tits against his back. He would look back and sneer, and when Madam Pince wasn't looking, gave her arse a nice squeeze or two behind shelves.

The hour soon ended, and they were free to go. Madam Pince gave a large yawn (she wasn't used to monitoring detention students for so long) and handed them their wands back.

"I must say, I'm pretty disappointed detentions are over," droned Malfoy, winking at Hermione. She giggled despite herself.

"We can still hang out," said Hermione.

"Yeah...in the Room of Requirement," replied Draco. Hermione blushed. It was then that Filch found them in the halls.

"Ey! You two! Break it up! Go to your dorms! NOW!" croaked Filch. Biting her lower lip, Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Tomorrow night at nine, Hermione!" called Draco.

"Okay!" Hermione called back.

"What are you talking about?" she could hear Filch saying suspiciously.

"Detention," was Draco's answer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was so taken up with thinking about her night date with Malfoy that he forgot Snape was returning today. She was rather surprised to find Snape in the dungeon.

To her surprise and relief, he didn't look at her any differently. (She was glad she had worn a sweater jacket over her tank top.) When everyone took a seat, Madame Pomfrey came in.

"Now," she said, "Professor Snape's suffered a bit of memory loss."

"I have not, Poppy," scowled Snape.

"Yes, you have. You don't remember anything that happened in the last month!" she cried briskly. "Well, anyways, children, he's going to resume teaching today. Professor, your substitute has taught them upto Levitation Potion."

Snape rolled his eyes. The class went on quite normally, and Hermione was rather glad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," said Ginny over lunch. "Did my plan work?"

"I don't know," groaned Hermione. "Pince was there the whole time. I'm meeting him in the Room of Requirement tonight, though."

Ginny's face brightened up. "Awesome!" she cried. "The perfect place. Harry and I go there all the time."

Hermione plugged her ears with her fingers. "Please, don't tell me!"

Ginny laughed. "Last time we went, we suddenly got a broomshed. Good times, good times."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione met up with Draco at nine in front of the Room of Requirement. He was holding the door open; he had apparently required a certain one.

When she reached the door, she was surprised to see that there was no bed. It was a homely room with a fire, a nice couch, and other friendly-looking furniture. They entered and shut the door behind them.

"Nice, isn't it?" said Draco, taking a seat in the couch. She sat down next to him, smiling. It felt so cozy inside.Before she could make her reply, he gently pinned her down in the couch and kissed her.

His tongue explored her mouth, and always electrified by his kiss, Herimone kissed back eagerly. Her mouth still locked onto his, he took off her jacket; it was too warm in there anyway. She was wearing a pink tank top and had intentionally left out a bra. When Draco broke the kiss, he looked down at her breasts, pleased to find what he was looking for.

It was then that she realized Draco didn't want to have sex yet, but to have a good snog session. It was Thursday. She still had three days. She let him kiss her neck and her collarbone, traveling down. His hands explored her body over her thin layers of clothing. Her fingers undid his shirt and his muscular form was exposed. He sat back in the couch, and she got on top of him, her breasts pressing against his bare chest through her thin tank top, her mouth on his. She could feel an erection below her, pressing against her crotch, and admired how he held himself back from tearing her clothes open right now. And a bit annoyed, to be entirely honest.

She rested her head on Draco's bare chest. She was wet between her thighs, and sweating a bit. She took off her top and tossed it away, revealing her firm breasts and erect tits. Draco swallowed. She held herself up with her arms on top of Draco, her breasts heaving right above his chest.

"God, you are evil," whispered Draco. Hermione laughed and laid on top of him, her bare breasts pressing against his chest. She could clearly feel his erection through his hard jeans.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," replied Draco. "I never thought I would. But goddamn it, I do."

-------------------

**Review:) And please, check out the forum and post!! I also have a new story, which is up. Something you guys might enjoy! **


	14. Tonight

"Friday," Ginny announced. "You have until Sunday. Play it safe, Hermione, sleep with him tonight."

"But he won't," grumbled Hermione, leafing through the pages of a thick book. She had two essays to write for Potions.

"You have to hoax him!" cried Ginny, annoyed. "Why were you seducing Mr.Malfoy? Duh, to sleep with him and win the freaking bet! I can't _wait_ to see that bitch run around the field naked! Hahahah!!"

"Please, Ginny, I'm trying to concentrate," said Hermione, inking her quill. "I'm meeting him again tonight. So, maybe tonight. I still have tomorrow."

"You have to play it safe, Hermione," warned Ginny.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Despite how uninterested she had looked to Ginny, Hermione was very nervous. Not about the bet anymore, though. She was nervous about having sex with Draco. She wanted to, that was for sure, but she still was nervous.

Zacharis Smith did not bother her during Herbology anymore. He quietly did his work under Draco's watching eyes, and flinched whenever he saw a wand coming out. Hermione even felt a little sorry for him.

"You okay?" she asked, concerned. He flinched.

"I, I'm fine," he muttered quietly, stealing glances at Draco.

"How long were you at the hospital wing?"

"Er...look, Hermione, please don't talk to me," Smith whispered urgently, "I can't be caught talking with you, Malfoy said he's gonna-"

"-that's enough," said Hermione quickly, understanding. She smiled softly to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

She was in a blouse and a school skirt when she met up with Draco in front of the Room of Requirement that evening. He smiled at her and was about to walk around the entrance when Hermione stopped him.

"Let me," she said softly.

"Sure," replied Draco.

She walked in front of the door for a few seconds, and the door appeared. She opened it. To her surprise, it wasn't much different from what Draco had come up with, except now there was a bed.

"Wow," said Draco behind her. She looked back at him and smiled. He gave her a satisfied smirk and led her inside. As soon as she sat on the edge of the bed, he was on top of her, his mouth locked onto hers.

"Mmmm," groaned Hermione, feeling his tongue inside her mouth. His hands quickly unbuttoned her blouse. She quickly unclasped her bra and tossed it away.

He eagerly kissed her firm breasts. She moaned in ecstasy, and he quickly tossed away his shirt and began to slide down her skirt. He began to rub her clit through her panties, and Hermione gasped.

"I'm not stopping, Hermione, I can't" Draco said with a sexy smirk, sliding his hand inside her already wet panties.

"I don't want you to," breathed Hermione. "Ahhhh," she moaned as his fingers explored her.

With his hand still in her panties, he began to suck gently on her tits, making Hermione feel hot. She got up and undid his jeans. Grinning, she kissed him and laid back down, letting him take control. He slid down her panties. Her wet, hot clit was soon exposed, and he began to breathe hard. He took his lips to it, and she moaned in pure pleasure. He slid out of his boxers, his erect cock revealed. Gently but with force and hunger, he thrust it into her.

"Ahhhh!" cried Hermione in pleasure. He kept pounding into her, and soon she could not move in complete orgasm. Moaning, she grabbed the sides of the bed to keep from shaking. "I love you," she gasped in bliss.

"I love you, too," breathed Draco. He pulled away and began to suck at her wet clit, sending Hermione's head spinning.

"Mmmm," she moaned, her hands squeezing her breasts. He kissed her hungrily and plopped down on the bed next to her, breathing hard. Grinning, she got up.

She sat on top of him, and slid his erect cock in deep in her pussy. Draco groaned in pleasure. Moaning loudly, she humped, her breasts heaving.

"Oooooh," she gasped, her wet clits dripping with cum as she moved up and down. At the height of her orgasm she collapsed on top of him, sweating and breathing hard. Draco soon grabbed her by the waist and turned her over on all fours. Then, holding on to her waist, he stuck his cock into her ass.

"Draco!" gasped Hermione, tightening. Draco smirked at her reaction and kept on thrusting his erect cock into her, making her moan. He'd waited. He had been patient. And now was his time.

----------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday morning, and neither Hermione nor Draco had anything to worry about. Hermione was the first one to awake. Her clit ached a little, but the excitement of the night before did not leave her as she lay naked in the big, muscular arms of the guy she now knew she loved. As she moved a little bit, Draco opened his eyes sleepily. He smiled softly at her.

"Good morning, love," he droned. "What time is it?"

"I think it's about ten," she whispered into his ear, giggling. She just looked so adorable; he kissed her on the lips sweetly.

"We should head out," he said, getting up.

"Yeah, everyone's probably wondering where we went," she laughed. He smirked as he picked up her lingerie and tossed it at her.

"We'll save the shower for later, then," he joked. She giggled.

--------------------------------------

"Well?" said Ginny excitedly as Hermione entered the common room. Luckily, she was the only one there as the boys had gone out to practice Quidditch.

"Well, what?" Hermione laughed.

"You were gone all night and this morning. Did you sleep with him?" she asked excitedly. Hermione, blushing, nodded.

"Oh my gosh!!" cried Ginny ecstatically, "you won!!!" Hermione nodded. But her face did not look as happy as before. "What's wrong?"

"It's just..." Hermione began, "...I don't want him to know..."

Ginny nodded, understanding. "You don't have to tell him."

"But if Lavender does the punishment, she'll probably tell _everyone_ about the bet," whined Hermione, worried.

"Maybe he'll understand?" said Ginny, but even she wasn't sure of herself.

"I'm just gonna have to tell Lavender not to do it," announced Hermione, getting up.

"What? You can't do that!!" cried Ginny, disappointed. "Then you did this for nothing!"

"No," Hermione said, "I got Mr.Malfoy out of it." Ginny rolled her eyes and stared at Hermione as if she's gone completely insane.

-------------------------------

Draco was in a very good mood. He knew no other girl would satisfy him now. In fact, as he got out of the Room of Requirement, he began to see hippos instead of girls.

"I must be going insane," he chuckled as five hippos passed him with curious looks on their faces.

--------------------------------

It was a few minutes before lunch when Hermione confronted Lavender.

"Yeah?" Lavender asked, a bit nervously.

"Bring out the truth potion," Hermione demanded. Reluctantly, Lavender took out a tiny bottle of clear liquid. Looking at Lavender straight in the eye, she sipped a little bit.

"I had sex with Draco Malfoy," said Hermione clearly. Parvati looked as if she was about to cry, seeing Lavender's upset face.

"Fine, you won," sighed Lavender, annoyed.

"But here's the thing," said Hermione, shaking away the last effects of the potion, "you don't have to serve the punishment. You don't have to run around the field naked."

Lavender stared at her curiously, then she understood. A sly smile rose on her lips.

"You've fallen in love with him," she laughed. "You don't want him to know about this bet."

"No, I don't," Hermione admitted. Lavender let out a shrill laughter.

"So either way, I was going to win," she said slyly. "I'll make sure he knows, even if it means all the boys at Hogwarts will be getting some eyecandy today."

------------------------------------------------------

**Not last chapter!!! I'll update faster when I get a lot of reviews. Hehe!!! So review and tell everyone to do so!! -Tina**


	15. Last Chapter

**Note: Guys, about Hermione not experiencing much pain during sex...I don't like writing about pain in sexual situations. It's as simple as that. Enjoy this last chapter!!**

"Oh my god, I'm seeing hippos!" cried Ron. Two hippos walked indifferently beside him, Harry, and Hermione, chatting intently to each other.

"Relax, Ron," said Harry, "Dumbledore invited them for the graduation party, remember?"

"Why hippos??" whined Ron. "I hate hippos. They are not even very interesting."

"They are quite human, if you ask me," said Hermione thoughtfully. Another pair of hippos was doing jumping jacks not too far away.

"Because they are magic hippos," said Ron. "But that doesn't stop them from being hippos. God, I thought I was going insane when I saw one for the first time at the hall."

-------------------------------------------------

Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione met up on Sunday morning.

"You're going to tell him?" Hermione asked rather coldly. She didn't want to show she was concerned.

"Hell yeah," spat Lavender, crossing her arms.

"Do what you want," said Hermione, taking Lavender by surprise. "And you're going to serve the punishment for losing the bet. Today, right before Quidditch."

Parvati bit her lower lip, and so did Lavender.

"Fine," grumbled Lavender. She'd tell Malfoy. She'd make it look really bad.

----------------------------------

Hermione sat with others in the Slytherin section. She would have felt guilty if the opposing team was Gryffindor, but since it was only Hufflepuff, her best friends did little more than grumbling about it.

Parvati helped Lavender undress (not that she really needed help). "Let's get this over with," grumbled Lavender.

She stepped out into the field. Some players were out stretching, and the thousands of students were watching. She closer her eyes and began to run.

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD!!!" cried a seventh-year Ravenclaw.

"Is that Lavender Brown??" exclaimed Dean Thomas.

"Holy crap!!!" screamed a Slytherin.

"SHE'S NAKED!!" a first-year Hufflepuff pointed out.

"Whose side is she on??" asked Seamus Finnigan.

"Somebody get her out of there!!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"Whose team is she supporting???" asked Seamus Finnigan again.

"EWWW!" exclaimed a first-year Gryffindor.

The whole business lasted less than a minute. Professors had her dragged away covered up in a blanket, and in the shocked air the game proceeded. Hermione stood in her seat. She wasn't exactly pleased, but at least Lavender got embarrassed big time.

"Is that the snitch? IS THAT THE SNITCH? YES IT IS!!!! SLYTHERIN WINS!!!" screamed Zacharias Smith, who was at the podium narrating the game. Hermione, along with a crowd of Slytherins, jumped up in pure bliss. Draco gave everyone a proud smirk with the golden snitch clutched in his hand, with his teammates hugging him graciously.

--------------------------------------------

"What was all that about with Lavender chick?" asked Draco that evening, sitting comfortably by Hermione out by the lake. His team was still celebrating in the common room, but he knew it would mean nothing without Hermione.

"Look," began Hermione uncomfortably, "there's something I need to tell you-"

"Malfoy!"

They both turned to find Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil standing a little away, their arms crossed. Draco smirked. "Look, it's the naked chick."

They marched up to where Hermione and Draco were sitting. Lavender wore a look of triumph-well-paid-for. "Were you going to tell him something, Hermione?"

"Yes, I was," she replied quietly, "until you interrupted me."

"Well, I can continue," spat Lavender, sneering. "You saw me today, didn't you, Malfoy?"

He smirked. "Yes, I did. Did you come all the way here to tell me that?"

"No, I didn't," said Lavender triumphantly. It was as if she didn't think it was of much importance now. "Why do you think I did that?"

"Because you're a slut? Get lost, Brown," said Draco, turning away from her to face Hermione. However, Lavender answered her own question.

"It was because of a certain bet I had lost," she said briskly.

"Good for you, now, get lost," muttered Draco.

"Don't you want to know what it was about?" asked Lavender, a sneer on her lips. Draco looked up at her, his face expressionless.

"What, that you made a bet with Hermione here to see if she could get laid by me in a month?" he said quietly. Both Lavender and Parvati's eyes widened. However, it wasn't as much as Hermione's; she dropped her jaw in disbelief.

"You _told_ him already?" demanded Parvati, staring at Hermione.

"She didn't tell me," said Draco quietly before Hermione could say anything. "And as you can tell, I'm not breaking up with her on that account. Now get lost, Brown." Still with the look of pure shock yet now with anger, Lavender stormed away, Parvati following close behind. Draco rested his back on a tree trunk and closed his eyes as if nothing had happened.

"Wow," breathed Hermione, shaking her head in disbelief. "How did you-"

"How did I know?" said Draco, his eyes still closed, "I know you won't even buy it if I told you I _guessed_. That Weasley chick told me."

"_Ginny_?" exclaimed Hermione, her eyes wide.

"Yup," he droned as if it were nothing. "I really wish you would have told me...but then again it was a rule..."

"When did she tell you?" she asked, fearing the worst. What if he knew all along?

"Last Friday," he said, opening his eyes and smirking a little.

_"Play it safe, Hermione, sleep with him tonight"._

Draco hadn't hesitated much as soon as he spotted the bed...

_Ginny nodded, understanding. "You don't have to tell him."_

Hermione stared at Draco.

_"Maybe he'll understand?" said Ginny, but even she wasn't sure of herself._

A grateful smile arose on her lips. "You Draco!" she cried, flinging her arms around him and giving him a big hug.

"'Mione, you are chocking me," he gagged, out of breath.

"Oh, sorry," she said, flushed, letting him go. He smiled. "Were you mad?" she asked worriedly.

"I was at first," he admitted. "I felt so _used_," he said, throwing his hands on his chest like a girl mockingly. Hermione laughed.

"Doesn't seem like you're mad now," she said.

"Not anymore," he winked, "because sex was great."

"You git!" Hermione cried, laughing. He laughed, too.

"And that Weasley chick told me you did love me," he said softly, staring into her eyes. She blushed. "And besides, I was too much in love with you to stay mad at you."

"Gosh, I don't know whether to thank her or be mad at her!" she cried, laughing, and gave him another hug.

"Oh crap," muttered Draco, "I'm seeing hippos again!" Three hippos walked by, giggling at the couple.

------------------------------------------

"Ginny!" Hermione cried as she entered the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was snogging Harry in a sofa. Harry struggled to push Ginny away embarrassingly as he spotted Hermione, but Ginny held on, holding up a hand to Hermione as if asking her to wait. And so Hermione waited, tapping her right foot on the floor and watching the spectacle. After a while, Ginny finally pulled away.

"Yes, Hermione?" she asked as if nothing had happened. Harry looked extremely flushed.

"I know what you did last Friday," Hermione said in mock accusation, pointing a finger at Ginny. For a second she looked guilty, but catching the little smile on Hermione's lips, brightened up immediately.

"Guess it worked out?" she asked, her right hand still on Harry's thigh. He tried to push it away, blushing, but she held on.

"Yes, and thank you!!" Hermione exclaimed, beaming. She gave Ginny a big hug. "And as thanks, Draco and I prepared something for you."

"Really, what?" asked Ginny, amused.

"I guess it's more for Harry, but anyways, here it is!" Hermione smiled as she opened the door. Draco came in with a broomstick.

"You got me a broomstick?" Ginny was a bit confused. "Then how is it for Harry?"

"Oh, this broomstick doesn't fly," explained Hermione, a sly grin on her lips.

"Then what does it do?" asked Ginny.

Draco smirked. "It _vibrates_." Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise as Hermione and Draco smiled at each other.

"Awesome," breathed Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I want to thank all of you for the amazing reviews you guys have given me:) Please do check out my other stories; I promise they are good! Hehe! **

**I want to apologize for all the mistakes/typos I've made. I didn't think enough to spell check for most of the chapters because I was so eager to update!!!**

**Also, if you can, do the poll on my profile. It asks you which chapter you enjoyed the most. Thanks!!**

**Love,**

**Tina**


End file.
